C'en est de trop !
by Dilinzzo
Summary: Un drame mène Tony à enquêter en silence et l'interdiction, mais le secret est lourd et la tension monte. Entre la fatigue, la tristesse et la colère, Tony s'éloigne de ceux qu'il aime, jusqu'au jour où . . .
1. Chapter 1

**Kikou,**

Me revoilà dans une autre fic. Je ne sais pas la longueur qu'elle aura, car j'ai les idées mais elles ne sont pas mises par écrit. Les chapitres seront donc écrits au fur et à mesure, et donc le postage sera beaucoup moins rapide que d'habitude dans mes fics.

Bon puis bien sur NCIS ne m'appartient pas évidement.

Voilou, bonne lecture.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**- Salut Tony.**

**- Salut Steve.**

**- J'aurais voulu qu'on se revoie dans d'autres circonstances.**

**- Moi aussi.**

**- Tu es prêt ?**

**- Non, mais je n'ai pas le choix alors allons-y.**

Steve descend lentement la fermeture éclair du sac mortuaire, laissant entrevoir le visage du corps allongé sur la table d'autopsie.

Tony serre les dents pour contrôler ses émotions et pose sa main sur la joue de l'homme endormi pour toujours.

**- C'est bien lui.**

**- Tu veux rester seul un moment avec lui.**

Tony referme le sac lui-même.

**- Non, c'est bon. Que s'est-il passé ?**

**- Tout laissait croire à un accident de voiture. . . **

**- C'en est pas un ?**

**- Ecoute Tony tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir.**

**- Que s'est-il passé ? Crise cardiaque ?**

**- Meurtre.**

Tony répète le mot difficilement en l'articulant doucement.

**- Oui Tony. Il était déjà mort avant que sa voiture se retrouve dans le fossé.**

**- Quoi ? Comment ?**

**- Le légiste a trouvé une trace de piqûre sur sa poitrine.**

**- Poison ?**

**- Non. Notre légiste a eu de la chance de la voir, sinon le meurtre serait passé inaperçu. On lui a injecté de l'air, provoquant une bulle d'air qui est allée se loger dans une artère au niveau du cœur.**

**- Il a souffert ?**

**- La** **mort a dû être plutôt longue. Celui qu'on recherche est un pro Tony. On n'a pas fini les analyses sur la voiture, mais on n'a pas beaucoup d'indices. Est-ce qu'il avait des ennemis ?**

Tony se frotte les cheveux en fermant les yeux, avant de les rouvrir à l'entente de son téléphone portable.

Il décroche sans même regarder le correspondant en tournant le dos à Steve.

**- DiNozzo !**

**- Tony où est-ce que tu es ? Gibbs jette de plus en plus de regards noirs vers ton bureau.**

**- J'arrive McGee.**

**- M'ouais ben dépêche-toi, j'en ai marre de te couvrir, un jour c'est sur moi que ça va tomber.**

**- J'ai dit que j'arrivais McStress, il raccroche en même temps et refait face à Steve.**

**- Tu ne vas pas aller au boulot quand même Tony !**

**- Je te garantis que c'est mieux que de rentrer chez moi. Euh écoute Steve, je sais que ce n'est pas de ma juridiction mais est-ce . . .**

**- Bien sûr** **Tony je te tiens au courant de l'avancement de l'enquête, mais toi tu restes en dehors bien sûr, je n'aimerais pas te passer les menottes.**

Tony lui serre la main en le remerciant.

**- Je ne connaissais pas vraiment sa vie actuelle Steve, mais je sais qu'il arnaquait les gens avec son charme pour pouvoir vivre sa vie de prince, alors** **. . .**

**- Je chercherais dans cette direction.**

Tony pose son regard sur le sac et pose sa main dessus une dernière fois avant de quitter le laboratoire.

**- Adieu Papa.**

**. . . . . . . . . . **

Un avis ? Je continue ou ce petit prologue vous suffit ?


	2. Bonjour Tony!

**Kiloucoucou.**

Bon ben voilou le premier chapitre de ma fic en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

Mais avant tout merci pour vos reviews qui sont très encourageantes, à part une peut-être, nan je plaisante.

_Ana :_ Je suis ravie que mon prologue t'ait plu.

_Coco :_ J'espère que ta joie de mon retour sera toujours présente avec ce chapitre.

_Lili :_ Tu m'as prévenu trop tard pour Gwen, je t'invite à lire sa review. J'ai hâte de te lire de nouveau.

_Gwen :_ Euh sans commentaire je crois. Voici quand même la suite.

_PBG :_ Ouh j'ai un peu peur de ta réaction après ce chapitre, le prologue c'était celle de Gwen. Dans quoi je m'embarque moi ?

Puis bien sûr je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Tony se gare sur le parking du NCIS et avant de sortir de sa Mustang, ferme les yeux un instant en soupirant bruyamment. Il se regarde ensuite dans son rétroviseur et arrange sa cravate, puis ses cheveux. Il sort de la voiture et se dirige vers le bâtiment.

**- Salut Tony, on ne s'est pas réveillé ce matin.**

**- Salut Karl.**

**- Nuit mouvementée ?**

**- Je ne te le fais pas dire.**

**- Ah Tony ! Parfois je t'envie, vraiment.**

Tony fait un simple sourire à l'agent de sécurité et s'engouffre dans l'ascenseur. La montée jusqu'à l'open-space lui semble être une éternité. Enfin, l'ascenseur se stoppe et les portes s'ouvrent. Tony en sort et souffle encore une fois en voyant Ziva et McGee à leur bureau. Il s'avance d'un pas rapide et décidé vers le siens.

**- Où est Gibbs ?** demande-il en même temps qu'il jette son sac d'affaires derrière son bureau.

McGee lui lance simplement un regard d'énervement et s'en retourne sur son ordinateur.

Ziva, elle, entrelace ses doigts sur son bureau d'un air serein.

**- Bonjour, à toi aussi Tony. Ca va moi, merci, et toi, pas trop fatigué ? Etait-elle blonde cette fois-ci ou brune, à moins qu'elle n'était rousse pour changer. Peut-être les trois en même temps, parce que vu à l'heure où tu arrives . . .**

Tony se positionne face à elle, séparés par le bureau.

**- C'est bon tu as fini, Zee-vah ?**

**- Mmmoui !**

**- Bien, alors où est Gibbs ? On a une affaire en cours ?**

**- Alors, je ne sais pas où est Gibbs et on n'a rien à faire pour le moment, c'est plutôt calme pour un lundi matin.**

Tony se détend la nuque en faisant bouger sa tête de droite à gauche.

**- Tu as l'air contrarié Tony ?**

**- Peut-être qu'elle ne lui a pas laissé son numéro. Ah non ça c'est plutôt de son genre à lui.**

Tony se tourne, en essayant de garder son sang-froid, vers McGee.

**- Un problème le bleu ?**

Tony reçoit une forte tape sur l'arrière de sa tête, pas une tape pour le remettre sur le droit chemin lors d'une enquête alors qu'il fait une allusion cinématographique, non, une tape assez forte qui montre toute la colère que son expéditeur a, envers lui.

**- C'est toi qui va avoir des problèmes DiNozzo si tu arrives encore une fois en retard au boulot, rien que d'une seconde.**

Tony se tourne lentement pour faire face au regard des plus glacial que lui offre Gibbs.

**- Ecoute Gibbs . . .**

**- J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse.**

Tony contracte ses doigts les faisant craquer, il ne s'attendait pas à cet accueil des plus froid.

**- Ca dépend par ce que tu entends par bonne.**

Gibbs se plonge dans le regard vert de son agent qui affiche un sourire des plus nerveux et le pointe de son index.

**- Plus jamais DiNozzo, ou tu pourras te vanter que les toilettes que tu récureras, seront aussi blanc que l'émail de tes dents, que ton stupide sourire laisse paraître.**

Tony mord l'intérieur de ses joues, en baissant les yeux pendant qu'il se fait bousculer l'épaule par Gibbs se dirigeant à son bureau. En relevant les yeux, il croise ceux de Ziva, qui lui fait un petit haussement d'épaule avant de reporter son attention sur son écran face à elle.

Tony ne voulait pas que ça se passe ainsi. La mort de son père l'a pris par surprise et il n'a pas en plus besoin de se faire humilier devant ses collègues de travail. Il se tourne donc d'un coup vers Gibbs, assis à présent à son bureau ouvrant des tiroirs, à la recherche probable, de ses lunettes.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Gibbs ?**

Gibbs lève la tête vers son agent qui s'est positionné face à son bureau, avec un ton un peu trop élevé à son goût.

**- Tu veux que je m'excuse de mon retard, c'est-ça, pour avoir le droit de dire que je suis un faible. Bien, dans ce cas Je M'EXCUSE, Gibbs, d'être arrivé en retard pour trier des dossiers, Aucune « Bonne » raison n'est valable pour mon comportement des plus puéril.**

Tony, une fois fini, commence à retourner à son bureau, mais s'arrête à l'appel de son nom et refait face à Gibbs, à présent debout vers le plasma.

**- C'était quoi ça DiNozzo?**

Ziva et McGee, regardent la scène avec toute la gêne qu'elle laisse transparaître.

Tony, sans répondre, se remet à faire son chemin vers son bureau, mais Gibbs le suit et se met derrière lui.

**- JE T'AI posé une question et J'Exige une réponse.**

Tony s'arrête et se tourne une nouvelle fois pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de Gibbs. Les deux hommes se fixent quelques secondes, qui paraissent être une éternité pour McGee et Ziva, plus que surpris par la tournure qu'ont pris les évènements.

**- Tu exiges ?,** dit calmement Tony.

**- Je savais que tu n'étais pas sourd DiNozzo, alors répond.**

**- Mmm, toi non plus il me semble. J'ai été pourtant clair, je me suis excusé. Tu veux peut-être que je recommence. Après la cécité, la surdité, ben voyons. C'est quoi la prochaine étape, le mutisme? Quoique là non plus, tu en n'es pas loin.**

**- Tu oublies à qui tu parles Tony, ne pousses pas.**

**- C'est vrai, excuse-moi de nouveau, P.A.T.R.O.N.**

**- Tu veux régler tes comptes avec moi DiNozzo ?**

**- . . .**

**- Très bien, alors faisons-le mais à ma manière.**

**- Celle-ci ne te convient pas. Pourtant ce spectacle amène du monde, on devrait faire payer l'entrée.**

Gibbs regarde autour de lui avec un regard des plus hostile, faisant retourner à leurs occupations tous ceux qui s'étaient arrêtés de travailler pour regarder les deux agents les plus professionnels et compétents de l'agence, ainsi que les plus proches, en arriver là. Gibbs reporte son attention sur Tony le narguant avec un sourire des plus sournois.

**- Tu veux te défouler Tony, me prouver que tu es un homme, alors rejoins-moi au ring dans dix minutes et ne sois pas en retard.**

**- Ne penses pas que tu vas me mettre au tapis comme la dernière fois.**

**- Dix minutes, **redit Gibbs avant de s'éclipser vers l'ascenseur.

Tony le regarde partir en serrant la mâchoire et les poings. Il repense à son père sans vie, étendu sur la table d'autopsie, avant d'être sorti de ses rêveries par une main posée sur son épaule qu'il esquive en voyant qu'elle appartient à McGee.

**- Euh Tony, je . . .**

**- Euh McGee, je . . . laisse courir le bleu, j'ai un combat à aller gagner.**

Il commence, lui aussi à se diriger vers l'ascenseur, avant que Ziva ne se mette sur son chemin.

**- Vous n'allez pas vous battre quand même ? Qu'est-ce que tu as Tony ?**

**- C'est lui qui le veut et on l'a déjà fait.**

**- Pour l'entraînement !**

**- Et après, ça revient au même.**

Ziva l'arrête par le bras alors qu'il recommence à partir.

**- Tony, ne le fait pas, y a d'autres moyens pour vous expliquer, vous allez gâcher une amitié pour une routille.**

**- Broutille, et tu l'as entendu. C'est le patron, je suis le larbin. Il m'en veut depuis Jeanne, Jenny, EJ, et ma mission pour le SecNav.**

**- C'est faux, tu es en colère et tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.**

Tony affiche son plus beau sourire pour enlever toutes traces de colère.

**- C'est faux ! Dans ce cas, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une pénurie de café, d'où ce petit duel. M'oui tu as raison Zee-vah, il vaudrait mieux que je mette une coquille. Maintenant excuse-moi, . . . ah non oublie. La dernière fois que je me suis excusé, j'ai trouvé la fureur d'un Marine, alors si en plus j'ai une ninja à mes trousses. . .**

Tony la quitte en lui faisant un clin d'œil, la laissant stoïque au milieu du couloir. McGee la rejoint doucement.

**- Ca va Ziva ?**

**- Je n'aime pas ça McGee. Ça va mal se terminer cette histoire.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui va mal se terminer ?**

Les deux agents se retournent sur Abby sirotant son Caf-Pow.

**- Alors ? **

**- Abby ?**

**- Non c'est le petit chaperon rouge. McGee franchement.**

**- Euh oui, pardon, faut dire qu'on n'a pas eu un début de matinée des plus reposant.**

**- Bah pas comme moi je n'ai rien à faire. Ils sont où mes deux hommes préférés, oh bien sûr McGee tu es irremplaçable à mes yeux également et dans mon cœur mais tu es là. Alors . . .**

Ziva et McGee se regardent, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à Abby attendant toujours une réponse.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

_Alors, à mon tour ? Petits coms svp ?_


	3. Premier round!

**Un tout pitit kikou.**

Oui, je préfère me cacher et je vous laisse lire la suite de cette fic qui n'aura peut-être jamais de fin. Bah oui j'ai reçu des menaces de mort et Brad me conseille de me faire oublier.

Mais avant je veux quand même vous remercier une fois de plus pour vos reviews c'est plutôt rare que j'en aie autant et j'adore ça.

Ah et aussi, j'ai fait une correction pour le chapitre précédent grâce à ma béta.

_Anadriya :_ Que de compliments, j'apprécie merci et j'aime le blablatage.

_Coco : _La perte de son père, puis son accueil pas très chaleureux ont eu raison de Tony.

_Sharo-Chan :_ Du courage il m'en faut, je t'assure, pour continuer d'écrire.

_Anonyme :_ Tu veux un combat, alors le voici, le voilà.

_Miryam :_ Deux reviews cool. Ravie que ça te plaise et j'espère que ça va continuer.

_Gwenetsi :_ Bah au fait, je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais enfin réussi à te faire faire une crise et t'envoyer à Bethesda.

_Lucie :_ J'ai fait aussi vite que possible pour assouvir ta patiente.

_Lilisurnatural :_ C'est ce que j'ai dit à Gwen mais bon. Pour savoir si Tony va gagner ce combat lis la suite ma belle.

_Couzi :_ Qui veut une suite ? Toi ! Alors la voici.

_PinkBlueGreen :_ Queen, j'espère que vous avez réanimé PBG pour qu'elle puisse lire ce chapitre et pour savoir si elle veut une suite.

Bon ben, bonne lecture.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

Tony arrive au gymnase dépourvu de monde et se dirige directement sur le ring en prenant au passage des gants de boxe. Il se place au milieu de la plate-forme et se met assis en tailleur pour enfiler ses gants. Il attend ensuite patiemment son adversaire en regardant en direction de l'entrée.

Gibbs fait son apparition quelques minutes plus tard vêtu d'un jogging gris du NCIS. Il s'arrête devant le ring et regarde Tony se lever doucement. Il enfile à son tour des gants tout en prenant son temps.

**- Tu ne t'es pas changé Tony ?**

**- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éterniser ici. Mon jeans ne va pas m'empêcher de me battre, t'inquiète pas Patron.**

Gibbs sourit vite fait, avant de rejoindre Tony.

**- Tu ne veux pas de protection aujourd'hui DiNozzo ?**

**- Et toi ?**

Les deux hommes ne se lâchent pas du regard tout en s'approchant l'un de l'autre.

**- Tu ne fais pas ton numéro de cirque non plus à ce que je vois !**

**- Tu veux te battre, non ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends. Tu as peur ? Tu n'es plus tout jeune et moi j'ai vieilli, je te comprends tu sais. Le grand Leroy Jethro Gibbs prend de l'âge et perd de sa crédibilité, pas comme le bon vin qui se bonifie, toi tu te dessèches . . .**

Sur ces mots, Gibbs lui donne un crochet du droit et aussitôt Tony lui en donne un à son tour. Les deux hommes sont dans la même posture que deux boxeurs, avec les jambes un peu fléchies et leurs poings en protection devant leur visage prêts à en donner d'autres.

Le combat commence pour de bon, avec Tony qui réessaie de donner une droite que Gibbs esquive contre un triple coup dans les côtes de Tony, qui lui-même enchaîne par un crochet du gauche atterrissant sur le menton de Gibbs.

Ils se séparent un peu pour reprendre leur souffle.

**- Pas mal pour un ancien.**

**- Moi je ne vois pas la différence avec toi. Quand penses-tu DiNozzo ?**

Dans un cri de rage, Tony se ré avance d'un pas rapide vers Gibbs en alternant les droites et les gauches dans l'estomac de ce dernier qui se retrouve retenu par les cordes du ring. Tony emmène son bras en arrière pour prendre son élan, alors que Gibbs semble épuisé, pour donner un coup à son visage mais fût stoppé par un coup de poing venant par le bas dans son ventre, qui le fait se recroqueviller légèrement. Gibbs dans cette fraction de seconde, reprend le dessus en assaillant à son tour une droite puis une gauche sur le visage de Tony qui recule de quelques pas à ces coups.

Les deux agents se séparent de nouveau, essoufflés et en sueur. Gibbs pose ses mains sur ses genoux pour essayer de reprendre au mieux son souffle tout en regardant Tony qui s'essuie de sa manche sa lèvre inférieure ensanglantée par une coupure, tout en jetant un regard noir à son adversaire.

**- Bien joué, . . . mais tu as l'air fatigué, non ?**

**- Tu veux qu'on arrête . . . DiNozzo ?**

**- Oh non, pourquoi . . . ça t'arrangerais on dirait !**

**- Tu rigoles, c'était un échauffement ça pour moi.**

Tony se met à sourire sournoisement en reprenant une position de combat alors que Gibbs se redresse bien droit, tout simplement, en attendant que Tony vienne à lui et c'est ce qu'il fait. Tony s'avance de Gibbs rapidement en commençant le geste pour frapper de nouveau, mais Gibbs lui stoppe son bras avec le siens et dans un mouvement rapide lui fait un croche-pied faisant renverser Tony en arrière. Gibbs l'accompagne dans sa chute en le poussant avec son avant-bras au niveau du sternum et en posant un genou sur son ventre. Et alors que la tête de Tony rebondie sur le sol, Gibbs fait le geste pour donner un coup de poing mais s'arrête juste à quelques centimètres avant qu'il n'atteigne son but, c'est-à-dire le visage de Tony. Les deux agents se regardent quelques secondes dans la même position avec Tony allongé sur le dos, immobilisé par Gibbs au-dessus de lui.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu attends. Frappe !**

**- Ne me reparles plus jamais comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure.**

**- Sinon quoi ? Aller, . . . vas-y frappe . . . tu n'attends que ça depuis des mois.**

Gibbs fait une grimace d'incompréhension et abaisse son bras.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?**

**- Oh tu as très bien compris . . . tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu m'en veux. Tu n'aurais pas pensé que ton fidèle Saint-Bernard puisse désobéir à tes règles, mais tu dois être content maintenant, c'est fini avec EJ.**

**- Alors c'est ça . . . mais tu as tout faux DiNozzo.**

**- Sans parler d'une deuxième mission sous les ordres d'une autre personne que toi.**

**- Tu fais parti de Mon équipe.**

**- Et tu es, toi aussi, sous les ordres. Tu n'es pas un électron libre Patron. Je fais juste mon job et je le fais bien, même si j'arrive parfois en retard**

Gibbs se redresse, arrache le scratch avec ses dents de son gant pour l'enlever et tend sa main à Tony pour l'aider à se relever.

**- Arrête avec tes "Patron". **

Tony se redresse à son tour ignorant l'aide de Gibbs.

**- C'est ce que tu m'as fait comprendre pourtant ce matin. Tu es mon Boss et je n'ai rien à dire.**

**- C'est faux. J'ai toujours été là pour toi et pour t'écouter, mais au boulot y a des règles et la ponctualité en fait partie.**

Tony enlève à son tour ses gants, les jette au sol et commence à descendre du ring.

**- Je me suis déjà excusé à ce sujet.**

Gibbs descend à son tour et suit Tony traversant le gymnase en direction de la sortie.

**- Je crois que tu n'as pas compris Tony. **

Tony s'arrête et se tourne d'un coup face à Gibbs et se met à crier.

**- Compris quoi ? Hein ? Que tu ne me fais plus confiance ? Que tu regrettes de m'avoir dans Ton équipe ? **

-** Tu dis n'importe quoi. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

**- Ce qui m'arrive ? C'est toi qui m'as fait comprendre tout ça avec la tape que tu m'as mis. Oh bien sûr, avant je prenais ça comme une marque d'affection, mais quand tu as arrêté à cause d'EJ, j'ai su que tu m'en voulais vraiment, mais ce matin, ce matin, c'en était de trop. Je ne suis pas ton Saint-Bernard, si tu veux dresser quelqu'un achète-toi un chien et peut-être qu'après tu seras toi-même, plus docile et que tu recouvreras la vue et l'ouïe, parce que toi non plus tu ne comprends rien, tu n'es pas un super héros.**

**- C'est bon tu as fini ?**

**- Oui.**

**- A mon tour et tu vas m'écouter. **

**- Oh non, je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui.**

Tony tourne le dos à Gibbs et continu son chemin.

**- DINOZZO !**

Tony sans se retourner fait un geste de la main pour faire comprendre que la discussion est finie. Gibbs, lui n'en a pas fini, et rattrape Tony en lui posant une main sur l'épaule pour l'arrêter mais Tony se tourne rapidement et lui envoie un coup de poing puissant au visage. Gibbs sous la surprise tombe en arrière et se retrouve allongé à son tour sur le dos en plein milieu du gymnase.

Tony se met debout au-dessus de lui et le pointe de son doigt.

**- Fais-toi une raison, Patron, tu n'es pas mon père. Je ne te dois rien, tu ne me dois rien. Je fais mon boulot, tu fais le tiens et si ça ne te convient pas, trouve-toi un autre larbin. Maintenant excuse-moi, mais je vais prendre une douche. C'est bon, j'ai la permission ou il faut que je t'envoie un mail que tu ne saurais même pas ouvrir pour te prévenir que j'aurais du retard ?**

Gibbs, à moitié sonné, papillonne des paupières à cause du sang s'écoulant de son arcade sourcilière ouverte et reste muet aux propos de Tony qui s'en retourne vers la sortie. Il croise Abby à l'encadrement de la porte, horrifiée par ce qu'elle vient de voir. Tony passe à ses côtés sans un regard pour elle.

**- Tony ! **

Abby le regarde partir en direction des vestiaires jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision et se précipite vers Gibbs toujours au sol.

**- Gibbs ! Oh mon dieu. **

Gibbs à le regard perdu, les yeux fixant le plafond. Abby s'agenouille près de lui.

**- Gibbs, tu m'entends ? Ça va ?**

Il s'assoit en regardant vers la sortie. Abby lui pose une main réconfortante dans le dos et examine sa blessure.

**- Il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital, tu as besoin de points.**

**- Où est Tony ?**

**- Au vestiaire.**

**- Tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas à son propos.**

**- Non, pourquoi, je devrais ?**

Il essaie de se relever mais est pris de vertiges. Abby l'aide, et le soutient pour marcher.

**- Y a quelque-chose,** murmure Gibbs.

**- Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu dis ?**

**- Ne laisse pas Tony tout seul.**

**- Il est sous la douche. J'espère que ça va lui rafraichir les esprits et les idées. Non mais ça ne va pas bien tous les deux. Vous n'êtes pas des animaux qui combattent pour un différent.**

Gibbs malgré la situation sourit.

**- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle Gibbs. **

**- Ce n'est pas un Saint-Bernard.**

**- Hein ? Bon écoute, je crois que tu as pris trop de coups sur la tête, je vais t'emmener à l'hôp . . .**

**- Non.**

**- Mais tu as . . .**

**- Ducky va le faire.**

**- Mais . . .**

**- Abby.**

**- Tu es vraiment, ouh j'ai bien envie de te mettre sous la douche froide toi aussi.**

Ils s'engouffrent dans l'ascenseur et Abby appuie sur le bouton pour rejoindre la salle d'autopsie.

Et avant que les portes se ferment, Gibbs fixe la porte face à eux avec un écriteau sur le dessus indiquant les vestiaires.

A l'intérieur de la salle, un début de nuage de buée envahie la pièce.

Sous la douche, Tony laisse couler le jet à pleine puissance sur lui. Il lève la tête et la penche sur les côtés pour en apprécier les bienfaits de l'eau. Sur ses côtes, des rougeurs se transformant doucement en hématomes apparaissent. Il se passe une main lasse sur le visage en soupirant et abat son poing de rage sur le mur à côté du pommeau de douche en éclatant en sanglot.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

_*sifflote* Pitite review please. *lève l'index pour avoir l'autorisation de poser une question* Euh Suite ?_


	4. Révélations

**Kikou.**

Vous vouliez la suite alors la voici.

Ce chapitre est plutôt soft par rapport au deux précédents mais bon . . . j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

_Lili :_ Un peu plus de calme ici avec moins de testostérone. Et oui, Tony a « gagné » puisque c'est le dernier à être resté debout.

_Coco :_ Disons qu'ils sont tous les deux des « belles » têtes de mules.

_Septembre :_ Tu me fais rougir avec ce merveilleux compliment. Merci beaucoup.

_Ana :_ Je ne sais pas si c'est grâce ou à cause de toi, mais j'ai moi aussi imaginé Tony déguisé.

_Lucie :_ Pas de bombe aujourd'hui, juste de la poudre. Merci pour le compliment.

_Gwen :_ J'ai juste dit « crise ». J'espère que tu ne boude plus et je te remercie pour avoir laissé une review.

_PBG :_ Urgence : Livraison express d'un Tibbs par intermédiaire à mettre sous perf, docteur Queen.

_Jiraya :_ Je n'ai pas bien compris, tu voulais quoi ? La suite, non ?

_Miryam :_ Excellente analyse du chapitre précédent, ça fait super plaisir.

_Mandy :_ Un Tony rebelle, c'est aussi craquant qu'un Tony charmeur moi je trouve.

_Couzi : _Très philosophique tout ça. J'essaie de poster régulièrement rien que pour mes revieweuses.

_Furieuse :_ A vos ordres ma chère lectrice, en espérant que chapitre va te plaire aussi.

Puis merci à toutes pour vos reviews que j'aime, je ne le dirais jamais assez.

Bonne lecture.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

**- Ca y est docteur Mallard, j'ai fini de nettoyer tous les instruments.**

**- Bien ! Maintenant . . .**

**- Ducky on a besoin de toi !**

Ducky se tourne vers l'entrée pour y voir entrer Gibbs se tenant un mouchoir sur son sourcil, imbibé de sang, accompagné d'Abby. Il s'avance rapidement vers eux.

**- Oh, Jethro qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Viens assieds-toi sur cette table.**

**- C'est rien Ducky, juste quelques points devraient suffire.**

**- Ca, c'est moi qui vais en juger Jethro.**

Gibbs s'assied sur la table d'autopsie et Abby se met un peu en retrait pour laisser place à Ducky.

**- Monsieur Palmer ! Amenez-moi l'antiseptique avec des compresses stériles, s'il vous plaît.**

**- Oui bien sûr.**

Ducky enlève délicatement le mouchoir pour examiner la blessure de Gibbs.

**- Et ben, je ne sais pas qui t'a fait ça, mais il n'y est pas aller de main morte.**

Gibbs et Abby se jettent un regard ennuyé et restent dans le silence.

**- Tenez docteur.**

**- Merci monsieur Palmer.**

Ducky désinfecte la plaie en douceur.

**- Effectivement, on a besoin de recoudre, mais tu aurais dû aller à l'hôpital, ici je n'ai pas le nécessaire pour endormir les lésions des patients.**

**- Normal, vu qu'ils sont déjà morts.**

Abby donne un coup de coude dans l'estomac de Palmer à cette remarque.

**- Ca va aller Ducky, j'en ai vu d'autre.**

**- Je sais Jethro. Je sais. Mais dis-moi, vous étiez sur le terrain quand c'est arrivé ?**

**- Non !**

**- C'est au bureau ?**

**- Non !**

Ducky se procure le nécessaire pour recoudre l'arcade sourcilière gauche de Gibbs, quand il croise le regard de ce dernier emplit, non pas de douleur mais d'inquiétude et de tristesse. Ducky se tourne vers Palmer et Abby toujours présents face à Gibbs.

**- Euh monsieur Palmer !**

**- Oui docteur.**

**- Vous devriez aller chercher les résultats d'analyses des échantillons au laboratoire d'Abby.**

**- Quels échantillons ?**

Ducky lui fait un signe de la tête de ne pas discuter en lui montrant la sortie. Abby comprenant qu'il veut discuter avec Gibbs tire Palmer par la manche.

**- Mais si Jimmy, les résultats de la substance trouvée.**

**- Hein ? Mais . . . **

Abby plisse les yeux et lui montre Gibbs.

**- Ah oui, les échantillons, exact. **

Les deux jeunes gens sortent enfin de la salle d'autopsie sous le regard de Ducky, qui se tourne ensuite sur Gibbs toujours l'air perdu. Ducky avance un tabouret et s'assoit face à lui pour commencer à le recoudre. Il enfonce une première fois l'aiguille ce qui eut pour effet de faire grimacer Gibbs.

**- Tony !,** dit-il dans un soupir.

Ducky tout en continuant de soigner Gibbs, le regarde attendant qu'il continue de parler, ce qu'il fit au bout de quelques secondes.

**- Il est arrivé avec plus de deux heures de retard ce matin et je lui ai passé un savon.**

**- Et t'a frappé par la suite, ça m'étonne de lui.**

**- Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé.**

Ducky coupe le fil après avoir fini et pose des strappes dessus. Gibbs touche du bout de ses doigts sa blessure et se lève en grimaçant en posant une main sur ses côtes.

**- Tu es blessé ailleurs ?**

**- Juste quelques hématomes.**

**- Permets -moi d'y jeter un œil.**

Gibbs soulève son sweat pour que Ducky examine à présent les coups reçus dans son bas ventre.

**- Mmm, tu as raison Jethro rien de grave. Tu vas sûrement te sentir courbaturé pendant quelques jours, mais c'est tout. Tiens prends ça, c'est du paracétamol, ça va te soulager.**

Gibbs attrape le verre d'eau que lui tend Ducky et avale la gélule.

**- On a perdu le contrôle de nos paroles et je lui ai proposé de régler ça à la régulière.**

**- Comme à l'ancienne chez les Marines, sur un ring, je suppose !**

Gibbs acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et se met à faire les cents pas dans la salle, suivi du regard par le légiste.

**- Tu vois Ducky, à chaque fois qu'il arrive en retard, je lui en veux. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois penser. S'il est encore en mission sous couverture, s'il est à l'hôpital, ou avec une fille.**

**- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui tout simplement Jethro.**

Gibbs s'arrête net et se met face à Ducky.

**- Alors pourquoi je le lui fais comprendre avec des coups sur la tête.**

**- Vous n'êtes pas très différents, tu sais ! Montrer vos sentiments n'est pas dans votre nature.**

Gibbs soupire et se passe une main lasse sur le visage.

**- Jamais il ne m'a parlé comme il a fait ce matin. Il m'a dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.**

**- Et ta conclusion ?**

**- Il était vraiment en colère. Il me reproche plein de choses et le pire c'est qu'il a raison. Je n'ai fait que le ralentir dans sa vie.**

**- Jethro, voyons ce n'est pas vrai.**

**- Si tu avais vu la haine que j'aie vu dans ses yeux . . . j'ai cru me voir dans un miroir après avoir tué l'assassin de Shannon et Kelly.**

**- Et qu'est-ce que cela signifie à ton avis ? **

**- Je ne sais pas Ducky.**

**- Oh si ! Je sais que ton instinct te dit que quelque chose ne va pas. Anthony a sûrement un secret qui le hante et qui le ronge de l'intérieur. Penses-tu qu'il est en mission une nouvelle fois pour le SecNav, ou pour le directeur.**

**- J'en sais rien. Peut-être !**

**- Et que penses-tu faire maintenant ?**

**- Observer.**

**- C'est ce que tu sais faire de mieux. Et après ?**

**- M'inquiéter encore une fois, mais tout d'abord je vais prendre une douche. **

**- En effet ça ne serait pas du luxe.**

Gibbs et Ducky se sourient timidement.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

Tony arrive d'un pas rapide dans l'open space. Il s'assied sous le regard inquiet et inquisiteur de Ziva et McGee. Tony fait comme s'il ne les avait pas vu et allume son ordinateur. Ziva et McGee se regardent ensuite gênés. Ils ont tous les deux remarqué la lèvre gonflée et rouge de Tony.

Ziva décide finalement de se lever pour aller lui parler. Elle se met devant son bureau sans un mot. Il lève simplement la tête pour la regarder.

**- Tony !**

**- Ziva !**

**- Tu veux en parler ?**

Le téléphone de Tony se met à sonner. Il le prend pour décrocher, mais ça continu de sonner. Il fouille à l'intérieur de sa veste, accrochée au dossier de son fauteuil et prend un deuxième téléphone. Il se lève pour s'éloigner des bureaux en décrochant. Ziva le regarde partir en fronçant les sourcils.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**- Du nouveau Steve ?**

**- On a trouvé un mot dans l'ourlet de la manche de la veste de ton père.**

**- Un mot ?**

**- Du tueur Tony. Tu devrais venir au poste pour . . .**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?**

**- « L'air donne la vie, mais peut la reprendre. Le père donne la vie au fils, je reprends les leurs. Dans un dernier souffle, grâce à l'air, pour que le fils retrouve son père ». Tony ! Tu es en danger, je vais te mettre sous protection.**

**- Non.**

**- Mais . . .**

**- Je suis au NCIS avec des agents tout autour de moi, c'est bon.**

**- Ok.**

**- Une idée de qui ça peut être ?**

**- Pas encore, et toi à ces mots, une personne te vient à l'esprit.**

**- Non.**

**- Bon.**

**- Tu me tiens au courant.**

**- Pas de soucis.**

**- Je dois te laisser.**

**- Tony !**

**- Mmm.**

**- Fais attention à toi !**

**- Comme toujours.**

Tony raccroche et se frotte l'arrière de sa nuque avant de se rediriger vers son bureau. En arrivant à celui-ci, il constate que Gibbs était de retour, changé, assied à son bureau. Il s'assoit à son tour en remarquant une gélule et un verre d'eau posés sur son bureau. Il jette un œil vers Gibbs, en communication téléphonique à présent. Tony remet son portable dans sa veste au même moment où Gibbs se lève de sa chaise.

**- Prenez vos affaires !**

Les trois agents se lèvent en prenant leurs sacs.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?,** demande McGee.

**- Un second maître retrouvé mort dans son salon.**

Gibbs passe devant le bureau de Tony et fait demi-tour alors que ce dernier finit de prendre ses affaires.

**- Tu devrais y prendre, c'est un antidouleur.**

**- Dans ce cas ça serait plutôt pour toi.**

Gibbs barre le passage à Tony en se mettant entre la cloison délimitant le bureau et celui-ci.

**- J'en ai pris un déjà et toi, tu vas prendre celui-là.**

Tony se contente de fixer Gibbs qui prend le verre et qui le tend à Tony d'énervement.

**- C'est un Ordre.**

Toujours dans le silence, Tony prend la gélule, ainsi que le verre d'eau et avale le médicament sous l'œil vigilant de Gibbs.

**- Satisfait, Patron.**

Gibbs contracte la mâchoire puis se dirige vers Ziva et McGee devant l'ascenseur, suivi de Tony, pour rejoindre la scène du crime.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

_Bon pas trop simplet ?_


	5. Inquiétude

**Kiloukoucou.**

Bon ben voilou. Je vous poste la suite, une très longue suite de cette journée mouvementée pour notre agent très spécial.

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Il est vrai, que je suis stressée, car vous montrez toutes de l'engouement à me lire et je n'aimerais pas vous lasser.

_Coco :_ Moi, oser mettre Tony en danger ? Non, bien sûr que non.

_Anna : _Saches, que j'essaie de poster une fois par semaine minimum. Ensuite je suis très heureuse que tu trouves plaisir à me lire.

_Jiraya :_ Un second round, p't'être ben que oui, p't'être ben que non, mais ne saute pas, tu ne pourras pas le savoir après.

_PBG :_ Ravie de te revoir, surtout avec ces magnifiques compliments. J'espère que tu ne vas pas re-sombrer avec ce chapitre.

_Couzi :_ C'était bien un chapitre de transition. Et celui-là une sorte d'annonce.

_Furieuse :_ Cette fic n'est pas encore finie mais voici la suite par contre.

_Ele :_ Ah, je fais aussi vite que je peux pour satisfaire mes lecteurs.

_Lucie :_ C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas avoir que de l'action ça serait trop lourd et je crois que tu as du flaire.

_Gwen :_ Tant mieux que tu ne boudes plus surtout si tu pars. Bonne vacance alors.

_Miryam :_ Que j'aime tes reviews ! J'ai fait un peu plus long aujourd'hui pour une de mes fans. J'en rougie dis donc.

_Claire :_ C'est dur de faire plus long car j'aime bien finir dans un suspens, mais je l'ai pris en compte pour celui-là.

Puis pour ne pas déroger aux règles, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

Gibbs jette les clefs du camion du NCIS à Tony qui les envoie à McGee à son plus grand étonnement. Gibbs et Ziva, eux montent dans la Chevrolet.

A plusieurs reprises, Ziva jette des coups d'œil à Gibbs concentré sur la route, les mains crispées sur le volant, hésitante sur le fait de commencer ou non la conversation.

Sans tourner la tête, Gibbs remarque le silence pesant dans l'habitacle et sans quitter des yeux la route prend la parole avec un ton des plus neutre.

**- Un problème David ?**

Ziva fut étonnée de la question et surtout qu'il ait employé son nom de famille pour la lui poser.

**- Euh non, non. Pourquoi pensez-vous le contraire ?**

**- Arrête, je sais ce que tu penses.**

**- Oui bon d'accord, je m'inquiète pour vous et pour Tony. Ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure n'est pas normal.**

**- Exact.**

**- Exact ? Donc vous pensez vous aussi que . . .**

**- Oui.**

**- Bien, bien. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors?**

**- Rien.**

**- Mais vous savez que Tony n'aurait pas réagi ainsi si . . .**

**- Ziva, nous nous dirigeons sur la scène d'un crime et c'est votre priorité pour l'instant.**

**- Vous avez dit « votre » ce qui veut dire que vous allez quand même . . .**

**- David !**

**- D'accord, je me tais. Mais sachez juste qu'il a deux téléphones comme quand . . .**

Gibbs tourne la tête vers sa passagère en lui jetant un regard froid, ayant pour effet de la faire taire pour de bon.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

McGee suit la voiture du NCIS devant lui, tout en regardant régulièrement son passager la tête posée sur la vitre, le regard donnant vers l'extérieur.

**- Ca va Tony ?**

Pour réponse Tony contracte la mâchoire.

**- Tu sais, si tu veux parler, je suis là.**

**- . . .**

**- Bon, tu as décidé de me faire la gueule ? Mais je n'y suis pour rien de ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Gibbs.**

Tony se redresse sur son siège en tournant la tête vers McGee, tout en levant la voix.

**- La ferme le Bleu. Tu oses me demander si je fais la gueule alors que ce matin, c'est toi qui m'a appelé pour me dire que tu en avais marre de me couvrir pour mes retards, alors que je ne t'avais rien demandé. Sans parler du fait qu'en arrivant au bureau, c'est toi qui me faisais la tronche.**

**- Je ne faisais pas la tête . . .**

**- Ah ouais. Si je me souviens bien « Peut-être qu'elle ne t'a pas laissé son numéro, ah non ça c'est plutôt de son genre à lui ».**

**- Oh ça va, tu me fais bien pire toi.**

Tony commence à ouvrir la bouche pour rétorquer mais s'arrête dans son élan en retournant sa tête vers l'extérieur.

**- Oh Tony ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je . . .**

**- C'est bon McGee. Tu as raison. Je suis le pire des larbins et le pire coéquipier qui soit.**

**- Mais non. Tony euh écoute. . .**

**- On est arrivé.**

Le camion à peine stoppé, Tony en sort en claquant la porte. McGee le regarde partir et frappe sur le volant avec sa main en grognant à cause de la tournure qu'a pris la conversation.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

Sur les lieux du crime, les trois agents se mettent face à Gibbs attendant ses instructions. Ziva et McGee le regardent droit dans les yeux alors que Tony baisse un peu la tête pour éviter tout contact visuel avec qui que ce soit.

**- McGee, vous interrogez sa femme, elle est dans la chambre au premier. David, tu inspectes les lieux et recueilles les indices. DiNozzo . . .**

Gibbs a une seconde d'arrêt en voyant Tony relever la tête vers lui, avec un regard mélangeant colère et tristesse.

**- Euh Tony, photos et croquis.**

Tony se dirige vers le cadavre sans un mot, alors que Ziva et McGee se regardent inquiets pour leur collègue.

**- Aller vous deux, au boulot !**

Les deux agents se séparent pour rejoindre leurs tâches. Gibbs se dirige vers le corps où Ducky y est pour l'examiner.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as Ducky ?**

**- Notre cher second Maitre Donnie Walberg, est mort hier soir vers les vingt-deux heures. Quant à la cause de la mort, rien n'en est certain tant que je n'aie pas fait l'autopsie, mais je peux déjà te dire qu'il y a hémorragie pétéchiale.**

**- Etranglé ?**

**- Aucune marque de strangulation, je dirais plutôt étouf . . .**

Ducky s'arrête de parler en voyant Gibbs tourner la tête vers Tony décrochant son téléphone et quitter la pièce.

**- Ca va Jethro ?**

Gibbs reporte son attention sur Ducky.

**- Etouffé alors ?**

**- Sans doute.**

**- Bien,** et quitte le salon à son tour d'un pas rapide. Il sort de la maison et après avoir regardé à droite et à gauche, se dirige vers le jardin derrière la maison où il y voit Tony au loin raccrocher son téléphone et se passer une main sur le visage. Tony se tourne ensuite pour revenir à la maison mais n'avance pas en voyant Gibbs l'observer. De longues secondes s'écoulent avant que Tony décide finalement de le rejoindre.

**- Tu m'espionnes Patron ?**

Gibbs fait barrage à Tony.

**- Parles-moi.**

**- Eh ben la scène de crime me fait penser à un mauvais film des années cinquante. Tu as vu l'intérieur de la baraque . . .**

**- C'était qui ?**

**- Ca ne te regarde pas. **

Tony essaie de passer mais Gibbs fait un pas de côté pour éviter qu'il passe.

**- Si, ça me regarde, au contraire. Tu as quitté une scène de crime . . .**

**- Laisses-moi passer Gibbs, j'ai pas fini les photos.**

**- Pas avant que tu m'aies parlé. Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?**

**- Je ne suis pas en mission si c'est ça que tu veux savoir.**

**- Je sais, j'ai demandé à Vance.**

**- Ah ! Donc, tu m'espionnes et tu enquêtes sur moi. La confiance règne on dirait. Tu veux peut-être un alibi pour ce meurtre au cas où.**

**- Baisse d'un ton tu veux.**

**- Et toi laisses-moi passer, notre mort va se refroidir.**

Tony réessaie de nouveau de passer mais Gibbs le pousse par l'épaule ce qui lui vaut un regard noir de Tony.

**- Laisses-moi !**

**- Non.**

Une nouvelle fois Tony s'avance d'un pas et fût repoussé par Gibbs, sauf que cette fois-ci, Tony se jette sur lui en retour, en l'attrapant par la veste. Gibbs fait de même et réussit à plaquer Tony en le retournant tout en prenant son bras droit pour le plier dans son dos. Tony se retrouve à plat ventre avec Gibbs le mobilisant comme un suspect.

**- CA SUFFIT maintenant avec ce petit jeu Tony.**

Tony grimace sous la douleur que lui implique sa position.

**- Je ne joue pas.**

**- C'est quoi ton problème aujourd'hui, et dis-moi la vérité cette fois-ci. N'essaie pas de tout me mettre sur le dos.**

**- C'est toi qui es sur mon dos là.**

Gibbs se ressaisit et se relève suivi de Tony qui arrange sa veste.

**- Tu as ouvert ta boite mail ce matin, Patron ?**

Gibbs fronce les sourcils sans répondre.

**- C'est ce que je me disais. Alors fais-le et après on verra. En attendant excuse-moi, mais je crois que je vais prendre ma journée.**

Avant d'avoir l'accord de Gibbs, Tony lui tend l'appareil photo et tourne les talons pour partir.

Gibbs le laisse faire et se redirige vers la maison.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

L'affaire avait été simple, un témoin puis des aveux ont fait mettre le meurtrier sous les verrous rapidement en fin d'après-midi. Ziva et McGee après avoir fini leurs rapports, les remettent à Gibbs.

**- Rentrez chez vous maintenant.**

Ziva récupère ses affaires à son bureau et quitte les lieux en saluant ses collègues, suivie de McGee.

Gibbs une fois seul, regarde le bureau de son agent sénior et rouvre sa boîte mail pour relire une quatrième fois le message reçu de Tony.

_« Salut Gibbs. J'espère que tu auras ce message. Je n'ai pas voulu t'appeler vu qu'il est une heure du matin. J'essaierais de le faire si j'ai le temps avant que le boulot commence. Voilà, il faut que j'aille à Peoria, et j'aurais du retard. Je te dirais ce qu'il en est en arrivant au NCIS »._

Depuis qu'il avait lu ce message en fin de matinée, Gibbs avait essayé de joindre Tony une dizaine de fois, sans succès. Il prend de nouveau son téléphone mais cette fois-ci pour appeler la police de Philadelphia.

**- Bonsoir, agent spécial Gibbs du NCIS, pourrais-je avoir un responsable.**

**- Je suis l'inspecteur Steve Reynolds, que puis-je pour vous ?**

**- Me renseigner.**

**- Sur ?**

**- Avez-vous eu la visite de l'agent Anthony DiNozzo tôt dans la matinée?**

**- Rappelez-moi qui vous êtes déjà ?**

**- Son patron.**

**- Y a un problème avec Tony ?**

**- Ca veut dire oui ?**

**- Effectivement je lui ai demandé de venir cette nuit.**

**- Pour ?**

**- Vous devriez voir avec lui.**

**- Ecoutez inspecteur, peut-être que je devrais voir avec votre supérieur.**

**- Pour faire une identification.**

**- De ?**

**- De son père, Anthony DiNozzo Sénior, victime d'un meurtre, monsieur.**

Gibbs reste stoïque à cette nouvelle.

**- Agent Gibbs ?**

Gibbs raccroche son téléphone et prend ses affaires rapidement pour partir à son tour du NCIS.

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

**- Ouvre Tony !**

Gibbs avait rejoint rapidement l'immeuble de Tony après avoir su le fin mot de l'histoire, avec toute l'inquiétude que cela lui avait apporté. Il est à présent devant l'appartement de son agent, à frapper à la porte, de plus en plus fort.

**- Tony ! Je sais ce qui s'est passé pour ton père ! Ouvre s'il te plaît ou je défonce la porte. **

**- Oh, mais ça ne sert à rien, Monsieur, de vous acharner comme ça sur cette pauvre porte.**

Gibbs se tourne sur un homme âgé près de l'ascenseur.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec Monsieur DiNozzo ce soir. Il n'est pas rentré.**

**- Et vous êtes ?**

**- Le concierge de l'immeuble.**

**- Quand est-ce que vous l'avez vu pour la dernière fois ?**

**- Et moi, puis-je savoir à qui j'ai à faire ?**

**- Agent spécial Gibbs du NCIS.**

**- Oh oui je vois, vous devez être son patron.**

**- C'est exact.**

**- Dans ce cas . . . Monsieur DiNozzo est arrivé vers les coups de midi et est reparti vers les quinze heures. J'étais en train de regarder ma série dans mon local, quand je l'ai vu passer. . .**

**- D'autres personnes sont venues vous dîtes ?**

**- Oui, d'abord un couple, pas très assortis d'ailleurs au passage.**

**- De quoi avaient-ils l'air ?**

**- Oh la trentaine je dirais. Elle, était habillée bizarrement, de rouge et de noir avec une sorte de collier de chien à pique. . .**

Gibbs sourit en reconnaissant Abby, sûrement accompagnée de McGee.

**- C'est tout ?**

**- Non, une jeune femme également, le teint un peu bronzé, les cheveux bruns. Elle avait un collier avec l'étoile de David. Très belle femme mais c'est le genre de femme intouchable et croyez-moi j'ai de l'expérience dans ce domaine.**

**- Je n'en doute pas.**

**- Je l'avais déjà vu dans le passé. Elle et monsieur DiNozzo ont l'habitude de se voir les week-ends.**

Gibbs le regarde surpris par cet aveu mais ce n'est pas de sa préoccupation pour le moment.

**- Avez-vous un double des clefs ?**

**- Bien sûr, j'ai un double de toutes les clefs de cet immeuble.**

**- Pouvez-vous m'ouvrir la porte ?**

**- Oh je ne pense pas que monsieur DiNozzo serait d'accord.**

**- S'il vous plaît monsieur, à moins que vous ne préfériez que je le fasse à ma manière.**

**- Aurait-il des soucis ?**

**- Oui, et il en aura sûrement encore plus si je n'interviens pas.**

**- Oh un si gentil jeune homme ne devrait pas en avoir.**

Le concierge, en même temps, ouvre la porte de Tony et fut remercier par hochement de tête de la part de Gibbs qui entre ensuite dans l'appartement, en prenant le soins de fermer la porte derrière lui pour éviter les regards curieux du concierge.

Gibbs allume les lumières et avance dans le salon. Un tour d'horizon lui prouve que Tony ne va pas bien. Trois bouteilles de bière vides sont posées sur la table basse, ainsi que son insigne, son arme et son téléphone portable. Gibbs continue son inspection et aperçois le répondeur du téléphone fixe clignoter signe qu'il y a des messages. Il le met en route en même temps qu'il finit son tour dans l'appartement.

_«Vous avez sept nouveaux messages :_

_Reçu aujourd'hui à 10h46 :_ **Euh Tony c'est McGee, tu sais tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas te vexer. Tu es de loin le meilleur coéquipier que tout le monde aimerait avoir. C'est grâce à toi que je me débrouille aussi bien sur le terrain. Alors voilà, j'espère que tu iras mieux demain.**

_Reçu aujourd'hui à 11h58 :_ **Non mais comment ça tu es parti. McGee m'apporte des preuves à mon labo, je demande des nouvelles de mon meilleur ami, et il n'est plus là. D'abord tu m'ignores ce matin après avoir réglé tes comptes avec Gibbs, d'ailleurs j'aurais deux mots à vous dire à tous les deux, et maintenant tu ne réponds même plus au téléphone. Tony je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. Tu sais bien que je ne laisserais jamais mon grand frère. Bisous Tony, ta terrienne.**

_Reçu aujourd'hui à 12h32 :_ **Putain DiNozzo, tu vas décrocher ce putain de téléphone. J'ai lu ton mail, rappelle-moi.**

_Reçu aujourd'hui à 12h35 :_ **Salut beau brun c'est Cindy, tu te rappelles de moi. Je m'ennuie si tu vois ce que je veux dire alors appelle-moi. J'ai du champagne au frais.**

_Reçu aujourd'hui à 12h51 :_ **Tony c'est Ziva. Je m'inquiète pour toi. On s'inquiète tous pour toi, et tu me manques. Rappelle-moi s'il te plaît je sais que tu ne vas pas bien et tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin. A demain, bisous.**

_Reçu aujourd'hui à 13h12 :_ **Stupide répondeur. McGee allez chercher le . . .**

_Reçu aujourd'hui à 14h56 :_ **DiNozzo junior, le fruit de sénior. L'un murit, l'autre pourrit, mais les deux se réduisent en purée. Alors respire bien, respire doucement ou vite, peu importe bientôt tu ne respireras plus, comme sénior qui est tombé de l'arbre. **

_**Fin des messages. »**_

**- Et merde.**

Gibbs prend son portable et compose un numéro.

**- McGee, retournez à l'agence, j'ai un portable à tracer, **et raccroche aussitôt en s'emparant des affaires sur la table basse ainsi que l'ordinateur portable de Tony et son répondeur avant de quitter les lieux.

** . . . . . . . . . . **

**- Un autre s'il . . . s'il te plaît . . . Jack.**

**- Je crois que tu as assez bu pour aujourd'hui Tony.**

**- Mais non, . . . je vois juste double, . . . je suis déjà arrivé à triple.**

**- Je vais t'appeler un taxi.**

**- J't'ais dit un autre !**

**- Désolé Tony mais je ne te sers plus.**

Tony se lève d'un coup en balayant tous les verres sur le bar de son bras, les faisant atterrir au sol dans un fracas de verre cassé.

**- Ben je vais trouver . . . un autre endroit . . . au plaisir Jack.**

**- Tony !**

Tony se dirige vers la sortie du bar tout en titubant et en bousculant des tables sur son passage. Une fois dehors il lève la tête vers le ciel où le soleil avait laissé place à la pleine lune.

Il descend difficilement les escaliers menant au métro et insère une pièce pour accéder au quai. Un train arrive à ce moment-là et y entre. Le wagon est vide d'occupant vu l'heure tardive de la nuit et s'affale sur un fauteuil. Le métro démarre et Tony ferme les yeux.

**- Regardez ce qu'on a là les gars !**

Tony rouvre les yeux pour y voir face à lui trois hommes. Tony décide de les ignorer et essaie de se lever mais fut repousser sur son siège par l'un des gars. Tony se jette alors sur lui, mais reçoit un coup de tête par son adversaire. Etant affaibli par l'alcool, Tony perd l'équilibre et atterrit au sol dans l'allée du wagon et reçoit trois coups de pieds dans les côtes des deux types, pour le calmer. Tony se recroqueville de douleur alors que le troisième homme lui fait les poches pour récupérer son portefeuille. Tony essaie de rétablir sa vision et récupère d'un geste rapide son couteau à sa ceinture mais l'un des gars l'a vu et lui donne un coup de pied dans la main ce qui eut pour effet de le faire lâcher prise, mais Tony lui assène un coup dans les parties intimes en retour. Celui qui fouillait le portefeuille lui donne un coup de talon à la tête et cette fois-ci, Tony reste cloué au sol, assommé et blessé par ce dernier coup. Après avoir vidé le portefeuille de ses billets, l'homme le rend à Tony en lui jetant sur le ventre.

Le métro s'arrête à une gare, et les trois hommes en descendent. Tony tourne la tête vers leur direction avec un regard flou. Trop faible pour bouger ou appeler de l'aide, il voit les portes se refermer et le train redémarrer.

Tony regarde les lumières défiler dans le tunnel de la trame à toute vitesse et ferme les yeux pour rejoindre Morphée.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_Puis-je vous demander votre avis s'il vous plaît ?_


	6. Trop, c'est trop!

**Kikou.**

Alors voici la suite et cette fois-ci le chapitre est court et je m'en excuse, mais bon j'espère que son petit contenu vous plaira quand même.

Et aussi je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai déjà dit mais je vous remercie vraiment beaucoup pour vos reviews. Elles me rassurent et me donnent l'envie de continuer. Alors vraiment merci, puis quatorze reviews pour un chapitre c'est waouh, un record pour moi. J'adore, je les adore, je vous adore.

_Jiraya :_ Fan du TBC, tien moi aussi, c'est bizarre. Et voici la suite, ouioui la suite.

_Mandy :_ Tu aimes le suspense donc ? Alors lit ce chapitre, tu seras réjouie, je pense.

_Annadriya :_ C'est toi qui es géniale avec ces gentils compliments en espérant que ça continu.

_Deydy :_ Je pense vraiment que cette suite va te surprendre, dans le bon sens j'espère.

_Coco :_ Oui, c'est le but de Gibbs d'aider mais le pourra-t-il ?

_Septembre :_ Moi c'est un plaisir de lire tes reviews.

_Couzi :_ Merci pour les encouragements et oui, on peut dire que c'était le prologue de ce chapitre.

_Claire :_ Ah là, cette fois, le chapitre est tout rikiki mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement tu vas comprendre pourquoi. à la fin.

_PBG :_ Ah je suis détendue après cette séance. J'ai pu écrire ce chapitre rapidement grâce à toi et ta merveilleuse et longue review. Et oui la scène avec Ziva qui s'inquiète pour Tony croyant qu'il a des soins pour la peste alors qu'il est en mission, m'a inspiré un peu. Tiens je t'ai apporté un cœur en chocolat blanc.

_Nad :_ Plus que ravie pour cette review surtout si c'est rare de ta part. J'adore et j'en suis fière.

_Charlie :_ Tu es la seule à l'avoir remarqué. En fait je cherché un nom pour le Marine et j'ai repensé au lieutenant Lipton dans Band of Brothers, voilou.

_Ele :_ C'est bon, j'ai tout compris et je suis très heureuse de réjouir un italien.

_Lili : Chap4 :_ J'adore tous tes adjectifs, c'est trop cool. Puis oui, je suis fière d'appartenir au club des siphonnés du bocal du TBC.

_Chap5 : _Je t'ai repris un truc de ta review, ne m'en veut pas, tu vas comprendre quoi en lisant. Et non l'alcool n'efface rien au contraire.

_Miryam :_ C'est exact comme je l'ai dit à PBG plus haut, la scène ressemble à quand ils sont dans la voiture. Et j'avoue que moi aussi en écrivant le message de Cindy j'ai souri. Une suite avant mardi pour toi.

Puis bien sûr je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

McGee arrive essoufflé dans l'open space. A peine fût-il arrivé que Gibbs s'avance vers lui et lui tend un papier avec un numéro de téléphone noté dessus.

**- Euh, je dois . . .**

**- Le tracer McGee, le tracer.**

**- Euh oui, bien sûr.**

McGee s'installe à son bureau et allume son ordinateur. Il regarde Gibbs du coin de l'œil attendant à ses côtés, qu'il commence le traçage. Une fois son ordinateur prêt, McGee se met à taper à toute vitesse sur son clavier pour lancer le programme adéquat.

**- Alors McGee ?**

**- Attendez encore quelques secondes . . . Non pas de signal. Soit le portable est éteint, soit il est dans une zone sans couverture réseau.**

Gibbs se dirige vers son bureau, l'air énervé.

**- Je peux savoir à qui est, ce numéro ?**

**- Non.**

**- Bon, ben et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?**

Gibbs regarde sa montre et s'assoit à son bureau.

**- Rentrez chez vous.**

**- Vous êtes sûr. Maintenant que je suis là, je peux, je ne sais pas, vous . . .**

Gibbs lève la tête vers son agent en lui faisant comprendre de ne pas rétorquer.

**- Bien, alors à demain.**

McGee se lève de sa chaise après avoir éteint son ordinateur et se dirige vers l'ascenseur.

Une fois seul, Gibbs réécoute le dernier message vocal du répondeur de Tony et pose sa tête dans ses deux mains.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

Tony ouvre les yeux difficilement avec une lumière aveuglante faisant des aller-retour devant ses pupilles.

**- Monsieur, vous m'entendez ?**

**- Pupilles réactives, pouls instable.**

**- Ok, aller on se réveille maintenant.**

Finalement Tony aperçoit deux personnes au-dessus de lui, dont une qui pose une petite lampe de poche dans un sac.

**- Où suis-je ?**

**- Dans le métro.**

Tony essaie de s'asseoir avec l'aide de l'une des personnes en se rendant compte que ce sont deux ambulanciers et qu'autour d'eux un petit attroupement d'individus les regarde.

**- Allez-y doucement, vous avez reçu un mauvais coup sur la tête.**

Tony se touche le front vers la tempe et y sent du sang séché.

**- Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé ?**

**- Il est quelle heure ?**

**- Vous savez quel jour nous sommes ?**

Tony regarde sa montre et plisse les yeux pour essayer de lire l'heure.

**- Monsieur quel est votre nom ?**

**- 5 heures 32, où suis-je, enfin je veux dire dans le métro, mais où ?**

**- A la gare de Rhode Island.**

**- Et merde. **

Tony se lève d'un coup.

**- Non monsieur, il faut qu'on vous nettoie la plaie et qu'on vous emmène faire des examens à l'hôpital.**

**- Non c'est bon, merci.**

**- Mais . . .**

Tony se fraie un chemin dans la foule et descend du métro, sans que les ambulanciers aient pu faire quoique ce soit.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

Gibbs est dans l'ascenseur attendant qu'il arrive à l'étage des bureaux avec un café chaud entre les mains. Il n'est pas rentré de la nuit, trop occupé à cogiter sur les évènements passés avec son agent. Il s'en veut d'avoir agi comme il l'a fait et maintenant, l'inquiétude le ronge. Plus tôt, il s'était mis un slap lui-même d'énervement. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Tony depuis la veille au matin et mis à part le concierge qui l'avait vu partir de chez lui vers les quinze heures, personne d'autre ne savait où il était. Gibbs s'était promis, que si à huit heures une, Tony n'était pas là, il informerait le directeur qu'il lancerait des avis de recherches et qu'il mettrait toute son équipe sur le coup.

Gibbs revient à la réalité, à l'arrêt de l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrent et Gibbs boit une gorgée de son café. Il regarde ensuite sa montre pour la énième fois en soupirant de lassitude. Encore quarante-sept minutes avant que ses agents arrivent.

Il avance d'un pas fatigué vers son bureau tout en regardant en direction du bureau de son agent sénior.

Il fronce les sourcils et s'arrête en voyant le deuxième tiroir entrouvert. Ayant scruté toute la nuit ce bureau comme si il allait voir son agent ressurgir, il était sûr, que ce tiroir était fermé auparavant. Gibbs regarde autour de lui, avant de se remettre en route. Il pose son café au passage sur son bureau et se dirige rapidement vers les toilettes. Une fois arrivé, il ouvre la porte et reste figé au tableau qui s'offre à lui.

Tony debout, devant le lavabo en train de boutonner sa chemise. Gibbs s'avance de lui doucement en remarquant une autre chemise en boule au sol, prouvant qu'il n'est pas rentré chez lui de la nuit.

Gibbs s'arrête à ses côtés en regardant dans l'évier, où plusieurs mouchoirs mouillés et ensanglantés y sont. Il reporte son attention sur Tony qui se regarde droit dans le miroir tout en continuant de boutonner sa chemise et aperçoit une excroissance sur les tons violacés, avec en son centre, une plaie ouverte sur le côté de son front.

**- Tony ?**

Tony finit le dernier bouton et sans un mot enfile sa veste.

**- Tony, regarde-moi ?**

Tony fait face à Gibbs en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

**- Je ne suis pas en retard aujourd'hui alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**- Tony arrête. Je sais tout.**

**- Ah, et ?**

**- Je suis désolé Tony.**

Tony serre les dents, secoue la tête légèrement avec tout le mal que cela lui procure et s'en retourne face à l'évier pour ramasser les mouchoirs et ainsi les mettre à la poubelle.

**- Alors-ça, c'est la meilleur. L'homme qui a une hygiène de vie dictée par des règles, Ses propres règles, qu'il suit scrupuleusement, vient d'en enfreindre une. Il faudra mettre une croix rouge sur le calendrier, peut-être même que ça sera noté dans les annales historiques de cette agence.**

Gibbs arrête Tony faire les cents pas devant lui, en le prenant par le bras.

**- Tony, ce n'est pas drôle. Il n'y a pas ce genre d'interdit entre amis, tu entends ?**

**- Oui tu as raison, ce n'est pas drôle et nous ne sommes pas amis.**

Gibbs a le regard emplie de tristesse à ces mots et en voyant, encore, la rage dans le regard de Tony envers lui. Mais il sait que c'est une arme de défense, pour son agent, ce comportement et il l'accepte en entrant dans son jeu. Il reprend donc son assurance et lâche le bras de Tony en prenant une position de meneur.

**- C'est toi qui a raison. Nous ne sommes pas amis, ici, au travail. Je suis ton patron et tu vas m'écouter maintenant.**

Tony ne le lâche pas du regard alors que Gibbs monte le ton et le pointe du doigt pour marquer chacune de ses paroles.

**- Tu es, Mon agent DiNozzo. Tu viens de vivre un drame et Tu es la cible d'un tueur. Alors fini de jouer à cache-cache. On va chercher qui c'est et le mettre sous les verrous. Mais toi, tu vas te faire soigner ça et rester en dehors pour l'instant, car j'ai senti ton haleine DiNozzo et je ne veux pas d'un agent bourré et malade dans Mon équipe. Est-ce que tu as compris ?**

Tony se contente de crisper la mâchoire en continuant de regarder Gibbs.

**- J'ai dit, est-ce que c'est compris DiNozzo ?**

**- Non.**

Gibbs ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse et s'avance plus près de son agent pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.

**- Je te demande pardon ?**

**- Non. **

**- S'il faut t'emmener par la peau des fesses chez Ducky, je le ferais DiNozzo. Ne me tente pas !**

**- Tu n'es plus mon patron.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- J'ai déposé ma lettre de démission quand je suis arrivé, dans ton tiroir où y a tes lunettes.**

Gibbs se met à rire nerveusement.

**- Et tu crois que je vais l'accepter ?**

**- Tu n'as pas le choix.**

**- C'est là que tu te trompes.**

**- Dans ce cas je la donnerais à Vance.**

**- Tu ne donneras rien du tout, à personne.**

A son tour Gibbs fait les cents pas dans les toilettes.

**- Bon sang Tony. Ne gâche pas ta vie, ta vie d'agent pour ma stupidité. Je n'avais pas vu ton mail et si je réagis bêtement comme ça à cause de tes retards, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, c'est parce que je m'inquiète.**

Tony ramasse sa chemise au sol et commence à se diriger vers la sortie.

**- Bah tu vois, comme ça tu n'auras plus à le faire maintenant.**

Gibbs se met à suivre Tony qui s'en est allé des toilettes.

**- Je m'inquièterais toujours pour toi espèce d'imbécile.**

Tony se tourne sur Gibbs l'obligeant à s'arrêter alors que les deux hommes ont rejoint l'open space, où McGee et Ziva, debout vers les bureaux, viennent d'arriver.

**- Espèce de quoi ?**

**- Oui, tu n'es qu'un imbécile si tu crois que j'en n'aie rien à faire de toi.**

**- Je t'interdis de m'insulter. J'ai accepté tes règles, j'ai encaissé tes slaps, j'ai refusé une promotion, tout ça pour rester avec toi parce que Je te respectais, et je croyais que Tu me respectais et que tu me comprenais. Je te considérais même comme un second père. Mais tu ne l'es pas. Je ne fais pas parti de ta famille et tu ne fais pas parti de la mienne.**

**- Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil si tu crois ça Tony, parce que ce n'est pas ce que je ressens pour toi.**

**- C'est trop tard Gibbs, plus rien n'a d'importance maintenant.**

**- Plus rien n'a d'importance ?**

**- Adieu Gibbs.**

Tony se retourne pour ré avancer vers son bureau pour y voir Ziva et McGee abasourdis par ce qu'ils viennent d'entendre. Tony prend quelques affaires sur son bureau et Ziva décide de s'avancer vers lui pour essayer de le résonner mais sa route fut coupée par Gibbs se mettant de nouveau face à Tony avec le bureau les séparant.

**- Je ne te laisserais pas faire.**

**- Et moi je te dis que si.**

**- Si tu sors de ces bureaux, c'est à la morgue que tu te retrouveras.**

**- Et alors ?**

Gibbs serre les dents en faisant une grimace d'incompréhension.

**- Tu débloques complètement Tony, ça suffit maintenant. Pose tes affaires. Tu vas rester ici et on va coincer celui qui a fait ça à ton père, même si ce n'est pas de notre juridiction car tu es en danger.**

Tony continu de rassembler ses affaires et ouvre le premier tiroir de son bureau pour y voir son arme, son badge et son téléphone portable rangés à l'intérieur.

**- Tu es passé chez moi ?**

**- Oui, hier soir.**

Tony pose ses deux mains sur son bureau de colère.

**- Là, tu dépasses les bornes Gibbs. Si toi, tu ne fermes pas ta maison c'est ton problème, mais moi si je le fais, c'est pour éviter que des parasites comme toi y entrent.**

**- Je savais pour le meurtre de ton père et je savais que tu allais te mettre dans un sale état, mais je ne pensais pas à ce point.**

**- Oh alors, dis-moi. C'était de l'inquiétude envers moi, ou pour éviter d'avoir mauvaise conscience ?**

**- Tu le sais très bien.**

**- Non, vas-y dis-moi.**

**- Je m'inquiétais et j'avais raison.**

**- Tu crois que je suis fou et incapable de me gérer, c'est-ça ?**

**- Non. Je crois que tu es triste et que l'alcool qu'il y a dans ton sang te fait faire n'importe quoi.**

Tony se redresse et baisse la voix.

**- Ça t'arrangerait hein ?**

**- De ?**

**- Que l'alcool soit responsable de mes actes ? Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis tout à fait conscient et réaliste sur le fait que je n'aie plus rien à faire au NCIS.**

**- Tu ne franchiras pas les portes Tony. S'il le faut, je t'assommerais et t'attacherais à ce bureau jusqu'à ce que tu sois plus calme et aies retrouvé tes esprits.**

**- Et je suis sûr que tu le ferais et que tu en serais ravi en plus. **

Gibbs inspire un grand coup pour reprendre d'un ton plus calme et en appuyant sur chacun de ses mots.

**- Pose tes affaires Tony, s'il te plaît. On va soigner ton front, tu vas te rafraîchir en prenant une douche et dormir un peu ensuite.**

Tony se remet à rassembler ses affaires en quittant les yeux de Gibbs.

**- Ça ne marche pas comme ça Gibbs, j'ai pris ma décision.**

**- Laisse-moi arrêter ce salaud et après on en reparle si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire.**

**- Arrête.**

**- Arrête quoi ?**

**- De faire ça.**

**- Faire quoi ?**

**- D'essayer de . . . arrête.**

**- J'essaie simplement de te protéger Tony.**

**- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, tu n'es pas mon père.**

Pour Gibbs, c'en est de trop et se met à hurler.

**- Ton père est mort Tony ! **

Ziva et McGee se regardent vraiment tendus et embarrassés par tout ça et reportent leurs intérêts sur Tony muet à cette dernière phrase regardant Gibbs reprendre son calme.

**- Tu entends Tony, ton père est mort et Je suis là pour t'aider. T'aider à surmonter ce drame, à arrêter le meurtrier, celui qui te veut du mal.**

Tony se met à trembler en revenant à ses affaires. Gibbs se penche un peu pour attirer son regard vers lui.

**- Aller viens, Tony, on va voir Ducky.**

Tony tremble de plus en plus et ne prête pas attention à Gibbs.

**- Tony !**

Tony ferme les yeux et se met à murmurer.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que je tiens à toi.**

Tony rouvre les yeux remplis de larmes cette fois-ci et se met à fixer Gibbs.

**- Non. Pourquoi moi ?**

**- Je ne sais pas Tony.**

**- J'en peux plus Gibbs, c'est trop dur. Accusé et menacé de meurtre ce n'était pas assez, qu'on m'enlève mon père maintenant. On venait de se retrouver Gibbs.**

**- Je sais.**

**- Non tu ne sais pas. **

**- Tu vas surmonter ça Tony, comme tout le reste. Et je serais là pour t'aider, nous serons tous là.**

**- Et si je n'avais pas envie.**

**- Dis pas de bêtises.**

Tony se détache du regard de Gibbs et pose ses yeux sur son tiroir ouvert où il y a son arme.

**- Ça serait tellement plus simple.**

Gibbs fronce les sourcils et regarde dans la direction où regarde Tony. Il se redresse comprenant la signification de sa phrase. Il détourne doucement le bureau pour aller vers le tiroir sous le regard méfiant et soupçonneux de Ziva et McGee.

Tony toujours la tête baissée vers son tiroir, laisse couler une larme atterrissant sur son arme.

**- Tony ?, **tente Gibbs continuant doucement son chemin.

**- Ça serait tellement plus simple pour tout le monde. Pour toi et moi.**

**- Tony, regarde-moi s'il te plaît.**

Mais Tony prend son arme doucement dans sa main et la regarde attentivement. Gibbs s'arrête et serre la mâchoire. McGee regarde d'un coup, bouche-bée, Ziva, elle, reste figée sur Tony les yeux effarés. Gibbs soupire et tend la main vers son agent.

**- Donne-moi ça Tony.**

**- Une balle.**

**- Tony, s'il te plaît.**

**- Une seule et tout serait fini.**

**- DiNozzo !**

**- Plus d'angoisse, de peur, de souffrance, d'inquiétude, de solitude.**

**- Tu n'es pas seul Tony.**

**- Rien qu'une.**

Tony lève la tête vers Gibbs en même temps qu'il pose son arme pointée sur le côté de sa tête.

**- Je suis désolé Gibbs, tellement désolé.**

**. . . . . . . . . . **

_Fin ! . . . mais non je plaisante, ou pas. Mais non voyons, enfin seulement si j'ai des reviews et non-non ce n'est pas du chantage.*lève la tête en sifflotant* _


	7. Le pardon

**Kikou.**

Bon ben voilou la suite. Certaines de mes revieweuses sont parties, dommage, mais bon, j'en ai des nouvelles.

Sinon cette fic est bientôt finie, mais si voulez des bonus par la suite dites le moi, que j'y réfléchisse.

Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos coms.

_Espy :_ Du calme, du calme, voici la suite, mais en même temps le titre c'est « c'en est de trop », donc. . .

_Annadrya :_ Moi ça me va Super Gibbs. Et non tu n'es pas folle, et je suis fière que tu sois accro.

_Jiraya :_ Tu me fais penser au chat poté, alors forcément je craque. J'ai rallongé ce chapitre à la sortie.

_Coco :_ Waouh, quel compliment, j'adore. J'espère que mes doigts ont bien travaillé pour cette suite.

_Mandy :_ Tout de suite les grands mots. Bon en même temps je le prends comme un compliment, hihi.

_Couzi :_ Tu ne veux pas que je tus Tony tout de suite ? A la fin alors, non ?

_Lili :_ On dirait un Picasso ton tableau, qui part dans tous les sens. Horrible. Ah et au fait tu parlais d'Abby ? Tu disais quoi déjà ?

_Claire :_ La tristesse et la colère sont une couche fine qui enveloppe la colère et la tristesse, non ?

_PBG :_ *passe un bras autour des épaule de PBG* Aller viens, on va faire un tour et si on trouve un poster où y a Gibbs et Tony je te l'achète.

_Miryam :_ Et Tony sans le NCIS, c'est comme Tony sans ses films, ses amours, ses blagues, ses surnoms pour notre bleu, . . .

_Nad :_ J'ai fait aussi vite que possible mais les vacances ne sont pas vraiment des vacances, hélas.

_Gabrielle :_ Moi c'est ta review que j'adore. J'espère que ton attente sera récompensée avec cette suite.

Puis bonne lecture bien entendu.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

Tony fixe Gibbs, qui le regarde toujours le bras tendu, contractant plusieurs fois la mâchoire. Tony aperçoit dans son regard, une supplication et une prière pour ne pas qu'il passe à l'acte. Mais c'est trop dur. Il est prêt à appuyer sur la détente mais fronce les sourcils à l'entente de son prénom, par une personne qu'il n'y avait pas jusqu'à présent. Il réentend qu'on l'appelle plus fort sur sa droite. Il tourne alors la tête au ralenti en même temps qu'il abaisse doucement son arme, pour voir debout entre le bureau de Gibbs et McGee, Abby complétement apeurée lui faisant non d'un hochement de tête. Il la regarde dans les yeux et continu d'abaisser son arme le long de son corps.

Gibbs en profite pour récupérer l'arme et la tend aussitôt à McGee pour qu'il la récupère. Tony épuisé mentalement et physiquement, regarde autour de lui sans vraiment voir les personnes le regardant, jusqu'au moment où il sent une main posée sur son épaule. Il la regarde et remonte le bras pour voir son propriétaire.

**- Aller, viens Tony.**

Tony soupire en fermant les yeux un instant et se laisse entraîner par Gibbs, le tenant par l'avant-bras avec une main rassurante posée dans le dos, vers l'ascenseur. Les deux hommes passent devant McGee et Ziva, sans même les regarder.

Gibbs appuie sur le bouton d'appel et aussitôt les portes s'ouvrent. Tony fait un geste du bras pour qu'il le lâche et entre dans l'ascenseur suivit de Gibbs qui avant, tourne la tête vers l'open space où Abby avait rejoint McGee et Ziva, les regardant. Il leur fait un signe de tête que tout va bien à présent et entre à son tour.

Tony se pose au fond de l'ascenseur, le dos contre la paroi comme pour le soutenir. Gibbs lui tourne le dos en appuyant sur le bouton pour rejoindre l'étage de la salle d'autopsie. L'ascenseur commence sa descente et Gibbs laisse ses yeux fixes sur les portes closes face à lui, perdu dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un bruit venant de derrière lui. Il actionne le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence pour stopper l'ascenseur et se tourne sur Tony, qui s'était laissé glisser pour se retrouver assit, les genoux pliés avec ses bras dessus, la tête dedans.

Gibbs le regarde attendant et espérant qu'il prenne la parole. Plusieurs longues secondes s'écoulent, une éternité pour Gibbs, avant que Tony décide enfin à lever la tête pour le regarder.

**- Tu n'es pas mon père Gibbs.**

Gibbs plisse des yeux ne comprenant pas où veut en venir son agent.

**- Toi, tu ne m'as jamais abandonné même quand tu aurais dû, . . . quand je le méritais.**

**- Tony, tu n'as jamais mérité . . .**

**- Ses règles m'ont fait fuir, les tiennes me font avancer.**

Tony fait une pause dans ses paroles et se lève doucement en se tenant à la rambarde sous le regard de Gibbs le laissant venir à lui, seul, sans aide au risque de nouveau le faire se renfermer, malgré le fait évident que Tony est fatigué et faible. Une fois sur ses deux jambes Tony se lâche et avance d'un pas vers Gibbs, se tenant au maximum droit.

**- Mais c'était mon père Gibbs. Celui qui gardait une photo de nous à la pêche dans son portefeuille, celui qui m'a donné son charisme et son sens de la séduction. Tu ne peux pas le remplacer.**

**- Je n'ai jamais . . .**

**- Mais pour moi, . . . tu es bien plus. C'est pour ça que c'est dur de t'affronter. J'ai toujours peur de te décevoir. Et tout ce que tu me dis me fait remettre en question et changer. . . Je pense que je suis . . . non, je suis devenu un bon agent grâce à toi et un homme. Mais depuis hier . . . je me comporte comme, . . .** Tony se met à sourire, qui eut pour effet de faire paraître de la joie dans les yeux de Gibbs, **Tu avais raison, comme un imbécile.**

**- Tony, écoute . . .**

**- Non, non Gibbs. Je . . .**

Tony ferme les yeux pour reprendre sa respiration. Gibbs le regarde soucieux et remet l'ascenseur en route pour que Tony aille voir Ducky au plus vite. Mais Tony les rouvre et appuie à son tour sur le bouton d'arrêt.

**- Gibbs, je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire et faire aussi.**

**- Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on arrête avec les excuses, surtout celles qui sont inutiles. Tu veux que je te dise ? On est tous les deux des grands Imbéciles. Nous avons tous les deux nos torts, en commençant par moi et mon entêtement. Mais toi, ne refais plus jamais ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure où sinon je te garantis que je te mets un slap qui aura pour effet de faire sortir tes yeux de leurs orbites.**

Tony lui tend la main.

**- Merci.**

Gibbs la lui prend volontiers pour la lui serrer.

**- C'est quand tu veux.**

Les deux hommes se lâchent et Gibbs remet l'ascenseur en route. Tony repose son dos sur la paroi en fermant les yeux sous l'œil toujours inquiet de Gibbs.

**- Et maintenant ?**

**- Bah pour commencer, tu vas voir Ducky.**

**- Et après ?**

**- On arrête le meurtrier de ton père.**

**- Excellent programme . . . Dis, Gibbs ?**

**- Mmm.**

**- Je . . . je pense qu'on ne va plus t'entendre, . . . maintenant.**

**- Hein ?**

**- Bah tu as plus parlé en une heure qu'en . . . une année.**

**- Ca, c'est de ta faute.**

**- Hey !**

L'ascenseur se stoppe et les portes s'ouvrent. Gibbs s'apprête à sortir quand il se rend compte que Tony ne suit pas. Il fait donc marche arrière et prend Tony par la taille en faisant basculer un de ses bras sur ses épaules pour l'aider à avancer.

**- La prochaine fois que tu veux noyer ton chagrin Tony et que tu m'en veux, essaie le jogging ou la douche froide, plutôt que l'alcool.**

**- J'y songerais.**

Les deux hommes avancent doucement et arrivent dans la salle d'autopsie aussitôt rejoints par Ducky.

**- Anthony !**

Gibbs l'aide à s'asseoir sur la même table que lui la veille. Tony se frotte les yeux d'une main pendant que Ducky lui fait pencher la tête sur le côté avec sa main posée sur son menton, pour regarder la blessure de Tony.

**- Comment est-ce arrivé ?,** demande Ducky à Gibbs, qui lui répond par un haussement d'épaule ne sachant pas lui-même.

Ducky reporte donc son attention sur Tony les yeux fermés à présent. Il lui remonte la manche de sa veste et de sa chemise pour lui passer un brassard et ainsi prendre sa tension.

**- Anthony que s'est-il passé ?**

**- Ma tête a heurté une chaussure, avec au bout un tas de muscles. . . Mais ça m'a permis de faire un p'tit voyage dans les trams du métro de DC.**

**- Ouvre les yeux s'il te plaît, je vais examiner tes réactions . . . Ta tension est très faible. As-tu perdu connaissance ?**

**- Non je ne crois pas. Je me suis endormi.**

**- Tu as bu on dirait?**

**- Un chouia.**

**- Gibbs, il faut qu'il aille à l'hôpital. Ses signes vitaux et sa blessure m'inquiètent. Il faut qu'il passe des examens.**

Tony essaie de se lever mais Ducky et Gibbs lui posent chacun une main sur chacune de ses épaules, l'empêchant ainsi de le faire.

**- Gibbs ! J'ai juste besoin de dormir un peu . . . et p'têtre aussi de deux, trois aspirines, accompagnées de quelques points, . . . voir même quelques glaçons, . . . une douche ne serait pas de trop également, . . . puis aussi de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, . . . je vais p'têtre sûrement pleurer, hurler de rage pourquoi pas aussi, . . . mais c'est tout !**

Gibbs et Ducky se regardent exaspérer.

**- Tony . . .**

**- Non Gibbs, tu sais pourquoi ?**

**- Je m'en occupe.**

**- C'est à moi de le faire.**

**- Nous le ferons ensemble.**

**- De quoi vous parler tous les deux ?**

Gibbs regarde Tony sans répondre à Ducky.

**- C'est à toi de répondre Tony, si tu en a envie.**

**- Mon père est mort Ducky.**

**- Oh Anthony, je suis vraiment désolé mon garçon. Comment, si je peux me permettre ?**

**- On lui a injecté de l'air dans le cœur et, . . . et on a déguisé sa mort en accident de voiture avec un mot sur l'histoire et les bienfaits de l'air.**

Gibbs écoute attentivement également, ne sachant rien de l'histoire au final.

**- Il m'a appelé hier . . . avant que je parte de chez moi. J'ai pas décroché et . . . et il a laissé un message.**

**- Je l'ai écouté quand je suis allé chez toi Tony. Un malade qui n'aime pas les fruits.**

**- Je . . . je . . .**

**- Ecoute Anthony, je suis bien triste pour toi mais il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital. Tu vas t'évanouir si tu continues à résister comme tu le fais. Je vais appeler une ambulance.**

**- Non Ducky. Je vais l'emmener pour être sûr de ne pas être suivis. Le prochain de sa liste, c'est Tony.**

**- Bien, alors maintenant. Il ne faut pas perdre de Temps Jethro. Son manque de concentration est la preuve qu'il y a un malaise.**

Les trois hommes font leur chemin jusqu'au parking. Gibbs s'installe au volant après avoir installé Tony sur le siège passager avec l'aide de Ducky.

**- Je vais vous accompagner Jethro.**

**- Non, préviens les autres et qu'Abby analyse le dernier message vocal du répondeur sur mon bureau.**

Gibbs tourne la tête vers Tony endormi à présent et reporte son attention sur Ducky debout à côté de la voiture.

**- Dis-leur aussi d'oublier.**

**- D'oublier quoi Jethro ?**

**- Ils comprendront. **

Gibbs ferme la porte de la voiture et démarre laissant Ducky dans l'incompréhension sur le parking du NCIS.

Gibbs se concentre sur la route en regardant régulièrement dans son rétroviseur, pour écarter toutes voitures suspectes. Il tourne cependant la tête vers son agent alors qu'il commence à s'agiter. Tony se réveille et se redresse sur son siège en grimaçant, enlaçant de son bras son bas-ventre.

**- Tout va bien Tony ?**

**- Je crois . . . que j'suis trop vieux . . . pour l'alcool et pour servir de punching-ball à une bande de . . . eh mais attends, . . . ils m'ont pris ma carte de crédit ! **

Il fouille dans sa veste et prend son téléphone.

**- J'ai plus de batterie . . .**

**- Tu veux appeler qui ?**

**- McGee pour qu'il les repère s'ils s'en servent.**

**- Je lui dirais.**

**- J'ai plus de batterie !**

**- C'est pas grave Tony, j't'ai dit que je le ferais.**

**- Nan, tu comprends pas . . . c'est mon portable perso . . . Steve, l'inspecteur, . . . **

**- Je sais qui c'est.**

**- Ah, euh ouais, . . . il peut plus. . .**

**- J'ai mon portable Tony, déstresse.**

**- Je ne lui . . . je ne . . .**

**- Tony calme-toi.**

**- Gibbs, je sais qui c'est.**

**- Le meurtrier ?**

**- Je l'ai reconnu au téléphone.**

**- Et ? **

**- Accident de voiture, . . . son père.**

**- Tony, un nom ?**

**- Peter John Meiller.**

**- Une connaissance ?**

**- Son père, mon père, ont eu un accident de voiture y a une vingtaine d'années, . . . il est mort.**

**- Le père de Meiller ?**

**- C'est mon père qui conduisait.**

**- Donc il en voulait à ton père. Vengeance. Mais pourquoi toi ?**

**- Parce que j'aie du magnétisme ?**

**- A problème.**

**- Je suis fatigué Gibbs . . .**

**- On est bientôt arrivé à l'hôpital.**

**- Mon père n'y était pour rien . . . accident. Il a tué mon père . . . Il a tué mon père, pourquoi ?**

**- Je lui poserais la question avant de jeter la clef de sa cellule.**

**- Gibbs, . . . mon père est mort !**

**Gibbs tourne la tête vers Tony qui le regarde d'un air vraiment triste et effrayé.**

**- Je sais, mais ça va aller.**

**- Il est mort.**

**- Tony calme-toi, on est arrivé.**

**- Il . . . il est . . . il l'a . . . je vais le . . . je . . . je . . .**

Gibbs s'arrête à toute hâte devant l'entrée de l'hôpital et se dirige rapidement du côté passager pour ouvrir la porte de la voiture, pour aider Tony à en sortir alors qu'il vient de vraiment réaliser ce qu'il s'est passé.

**- Viens Tony.**

**- Gibbs, mon père . . . mon père. . .**

Gibbs le prend par le bras pour le hisser hors de la voiture et appelle des renforts. Un médecin et un infirmier accourent vers eux.

**- Monsieur, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

**- Il a subi un traumatisme physique et sentimental et je crois qu'il est en crise de panique.**

**- Allez chercher un fauteuil roulant, infirmier.**

**- Oui docteur**.

**- Il doit aussi avoir un taux d'alcool au-dessus de la norme.**

**- D'accord, quel est son nom ?**

**- C'est l'agent DiNozzo.**

Tony continu ses flots de paroles en bégayant, toujours en regardant Gibbs.

**- Ca va aller Tony. Tu as besoin de repos pour l'instant.**

**- Non.**

Tony essaie de se dégager de l'emprise de Gibbs.

**- Non Gibbs, je ne peux pas. Il faut . . . il faut vraiment . . .**

Le médecin attrape l'autre bras de Tony voyant qu'il se débat de plus en plus et ayant vu sa blessure mais aussi les signes évidents qu'il n'est pas tout à fait sobre.

Mais cette main de plus sur le bras de Tony eut pour effet de le faire se débattre plus et il réussit à se défaire de l'empoigne des deux hommes le tenant.

Tony fait quelques pas en arrière en fixant Gibbs.

**- Gibbs il faut que j'y aille.**

**- Tu ne pourras rien faire dans ton état Tony.**

**- C'était mon père Gibbs.**

**- Je sais que c'est dur, mais laisse les médecins te remettre sur pieds avant. Nous, on se charge de retrouver ce salopard et on te le garde au chaud. D'accord ?**

**- Ne me laisse pas papa, . . . pas encore.**

Gibbs s'avance doucement de lui.

**- Tony, c'est moi Gibbs.**

**- S'il te plaît, . . . ne me laisse pas.**

Gibbs jette un œil rapide au médecin à ses côtés pour s'assurer qu'il était prêt à intervenir, voyant Tony chancelant de plus en plus. Une fois sûr, il reporte son attention sur Tony, en avançant de quelques pas encore et l'attrape juste au moment où Tony s'écroule.

Un autre médecin arrive avec un brancard accompagné par des infirmiers. Et avant de l'installer dessus, Tony toujours dans les bras de Gibbs, ouvre les yeux et chuchote.

**- Ne me laisse pas.**

**- Je suis là Tony. Je suis là, je reste avec toi.**

Les médecins l'installent sur le brancard, et Tony attrape la main de Gibbs en le regardant, les yeux à moitié fermer. Il commence à murmurer des mots, incompréhensible à Gibbs et alors que les médecins se mettent à pousser le brancard à l'intérieur, Gibbs toujours main dans la main avec Tony se penche tout en marchant à ses côtés pour entendre ce que Tony a à dire.

**- Je . . . je t'aime, . . . papa.**

Gibbs se redresse alors que la main de Tony se relâche autour de la sienne étant endormi ou évanoui à présent, il ne sait pas trop.

Les médecins lui ordonnent de rester là, dans le couloir, alors qu'ils pénètrent dans un autre couloir en passant par des doubles-portes bleues menant aux salles de consultations.

Gibbs se stoppe et regarde s'éloigner son agent, dans le flou le plus total.

La sonnerie du téléphone à l'accueil le fait revenir à la raison et s'éloigne du couloir se mettant face à une fenêtre, pour appeler à son tour avec son portable.

**- McGee !**

**- Oui patron.**

**- Faites des recherches sur Meiller, Peter John Meiller. Je veux tout savoir de lui, où il vit, s'il est marié, tout jusqu'à sa marque de dentifrice.**

**- Euh oui d'accord.**

**- Et . . . et appeler la police de Philadelphie pour prévenir l'inspecteur Steve Reynolds que nous reprenons son affaire et qu'il nous envoie tout ce qu'ils ont sur le meurtre de DiNozzo Sénior.**

**- Mais patron, ils ne voudront jamais.**

**- Mon agent, mon affaire McGee.**

**- Ok patron.**

Les deux hommes raccrochent le téléphone et Gibbs se passe une main fatiguée sur le visage en fermant les yeux et les rouvre d'un coup en sentant une pression sur le côté gauche de son bas du dos.

**- Ravi de vous rencontrer agent Gibbs.**

**- Qui êtes-vous ?**

**- Le roi des anges de la mort.**

Gibbs essaie de se tourner mais la pression dans son dos se fait plus forte.

**- Nan, nan, agent Gibbs. Un geste et je tire, un mauvais pas et je tire sur la fillette assise à votre gauche. Ne faîtes pas le héros. Si je meurs, il meurt, vous mourrez, j'ai tout prévu. C'est comme aux échecs, je suis le roi, j'ai un cavalier et la tour, vous êtes le pion. Est-ce que c'est compris ?**

**- Je préfère les dames.**

**- Vous avez dû trop côtoyer Tony à ce que je vois.**

**- Meiller.**

**- Ah c'est bien. Drôle et intelligent.**

**- Méfiez-vous, j'aime l'humour noir quand j'ai à faire à des ordures comme vous.**

**- Aller ça suffit. On va avancer de deux cases et sachez que ma stratégie est sans faille. Mon cavalier qui parle avec la dame enceinte sur votre droite n'a pas le sens de l'humour, quant à la tour, elle guette l'entrée avec son compagnon préféré rempli de poudre.**

Gibbs contracte la mâchoire et tourne la tête vers l'entrée pour y voir un homme lui souriant et sur une chaise sur sa droite, la femme enceinte en sueur et tremblant légèrement avec un homme assis à ses côtés avec un bras derrière sa nuque comme pour une étreinte, mais le sourire que lui fait l'homme, lui prouve que cette femme n'est qu'un otage. Gibbs plisse les yeux et aperçoit un couteau dissimuler sous un journal posé contre le ventre de la femme.

**- Bien, maintenant que vous me croyez agent Gibbs, on va tranquillement se diriger dans la salle d'attente, le temps d'avoir des nouvelles de notre Tony. J'ai su dès le premier jour où j'ai épié ses gestes qu'il tenait autant, si ce n'est plus, à vous qu'à son propre père. Tony deviendra orphelin pour de bon avant de venir vous rejoindre, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, agent Gibbs.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_Bon, à l'origine ce chapitre plutôt plat, mais il fallait bien des explications et du Tibbs réconfortant aussi, devait s'arrêter à `Je t'aime papa', mais je l'ai rallongé car je m'absente un temps et serais de retour normalement fin de la semaine prochaine voir début de celle d'après._

_Voilou, un avis quand même sur ce chapitre ?_


	8. Echec et

**Kikou tout le monde.**

Avant toute chose, mille excuses pour mon retard. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes et je vous assure que je ferais tout mon possible pour ne plus que ça se reproduise. J'espère ne pas avoir perdu mes lecteurs et reviewer à cause de cela.

Bon ça c'est fait. Ensuite :

_Mandy :_ J'espère que mon « talent » ne s'est pas estompé avec ce retard.

_Coco :_ Oui, un coup Tony, un coup Gibbs, un coup les deux !

_Deydy :_ Normalement ce chapitre te dénouera tes nerfs, normalement.

_Jiraya :_ Sèche ta larme voici la suite et tu n'as pas fini de penser à ton prof, hélas pour toi.

_Nad :_ Ouf, heureusement que tu n'es pas déçu. Pourvu que ça continu.

_Claire :_ En espérant que ton enthousiasme à cette fic ne s'estompe pas avec ce chapitre.

_Couzi :_ Hélas ce n'était pas vraiment des vacances mais je suis de retour et pour de bon.

_Furieuse :_ Tous les chapitres commentés, waouh. C'est vraiment super

_Miryam :_ Il est évident qu'il y aura un passage avec chacun des membres pour qu'ils en parlent, s'il reste en vie.

_PBG :_ Review pas si courte que ça, et surtout review efficace dans les mots employés

_Lucie :_ Après ton départ, puis ton retour, voici le mien et hélas pas aussi vite que prévu.

_Lili :_ Très jolie résumé de mon chapitre précédent . Ton tableau est super tragiquement magnifique.

_Gwen :_ Trois chapitres de retard, trois reviews, que demander de plus . Et je ne vois pas du tout à quoi tu penses. Et tu as raison pour l'expression, mais c'est Gibbs qui parle, pas un doc.

Une dernière chose après je vous laisse, ma béta, que j'aime malgré tout, ne peut me corriger ce chapitre que pour lundi. Ayant estimé, vous avoir fait trop attendre, je vous le poste avant avec toutes les fautes malheureusement et je ferais la correction lundi. Veuillez ne pas en tenir compte s'il vous plaît, vous en serez très aimable, et je vous en remercie vraiment.

Voilou. Et enfin je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

**- Viens voir ça Ziva !**

Ziva se lève de sa chaise pour venir rejoindre McGee qui se lève aussi pour se mettre face au plasma.

**- D'après mes recherches sur Peter Meiller, il est né dans l'Ohio en 72 et a suivi le même parcours scolaire que Tony jusqu'en 89. Tu crois que Gibbs m'a demandé ces recherches car y aurait un lien avec la mort de son père.**

**- Gibbs ne demande jamais rien au hasard McGee.**

**- Mouai mais j'aimerais bien, pour une fois, être un peu mieux informé et pas travailler à l'aveuglette.**

Ziva prend la télécommande pour afficher à son tour ses résultats de recherche.

**- Moi j'ai trouvé bien mieux. Regarde ça.**

**- C'est une page de journal de juin 89 !**

**- Certainement pas une coïncidence. Tiens écoutes : « Après une journée paisible au course de chevaux, deux hommes d'affaires sont pris dans un accident de la route. Un camion leur ayant coupé la priorité, Monsieur DiNozzo Sénior, le conducteur, a perdu le contrôle du véhicule le faisant quitter la route pour ainsi se retrouver dans le fossé quelques mètres plus bas avant de percuter un arbre. Le passager, Monsieur Meiller et le conducteur se sont retrouvés ainsi coincé dans le véhicule en flamme. Si Monsieur DiNozzo a réussi à s'évacuer avant que la voiture n'explose, ce n'est pas le cas de Monsieur Meiller. Nous soutenons tous sa famille dans ce terrible drame, mais toutes nos pensées se tournent vers sa femme atteinte d'un cancer du sein et de ses deux fils de 18 et 11 ans »**

McGee se réinstalle à son bureau pour faire de nouvelles recherches sous le regard de Ziva qui s'est mise derrière lui.

**- Leur mère est décédée 7 mois plus tard. **

Ziva fronce les sourcils et pointe du doigt l'ordinateur.

**- Regarde McGee, le tribunal a fait placer son frère, Daniel, dans une famille d'accueil. Après examen, Peter n'était pas apte à l'éduquer suite à un désordre phycologique ce qui lui a valu un séjour dans un hôpital psychiatrique pendant 1 an avant qu'il ne s'échappe.**

**- Et comme par hasard son frère a mystérieusement disparu en pleine nuit 3 jours plus tard. Et depuis plus aucune nouvelle des deux frères . . .**

**- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.**

**- J'appelle Gibbs.**

**- Ok, moi je vais essayer d'approfondir les recherches. On ne peut pas disparaitre du système comme ça.**

Pendant que Ziva s'en retourne à son bureau, McGee s'empare de son téléphone et compose le numéro de Gibbs.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

A l'hôpital, dans la salle d'attente, assis face l'un à l'autre, Peter Meiller et Gibbs se fixent droit dans les yeux sans un mot, toujours dans l'attentent de nouvelles de Tony. Le silence pesant fût rompu par la sonnerie de téléphone de Gibbs, qui contracte la mâchoire avant de faire le geste pour prendre son portable dans la poche intérieur de sa veste.

**- Vous ne savez pas que les portables sont interdis en ces lieux agent Gibbs.**

Gibbs remet sa main sur sa jambe en même temps que le téléphone arrête de sonner.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

McGee raccroche son téléphone en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Ca c'est bizarre.**

Ziva détourne la tête de son ordinateur pour regarder son collègue l'air soucieux.

**- Un problème McGee ?**

**- Bah Gibbs n'a pas répondu.**

**-Oh c'est surement rien. Il est à l'hôpital avec Tony et tu sais comme moi que tous les deux ont besoin de se retrouver après tous ce qui s'est passé entre eux.**

**- Tu as surement raison. Euh Ziva ?**

**- Je m'inquiète aussi pour Tony, McGee, mais il est entre de bonnes mains avec Gibbs.**

**- Je vais réessayer de le joindre. Il faut qu'il sache pour Meiller.**

Ziva lui fait un petit signe de tête d'approbation et le regarde faire le numéro de leur patron une fois de plus.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Meiller se lève et tend la main à Gibbs.

**- Donnez-le-moi.**

Gibbs prend son téléphone en train de sonner de nouveau et le donne sans discuter en repensant à la femme enceinte en otage dans la salle à côté.

Meiller regarde le destinataire affiché sur l'écran.

**- McGee. Je vois qui c'est. Tenez. Dites-lui de ne plus rappeler, que vous êtes occupez. Je n'aimerais pas qu'il vienne avec la cavalerie.**

Gibbs reprend le téléphone et décroche.

**- Gibbs.**

**- Ah patron. J'ai essayé de vous joindre y a deux secondes et vous . . .**

**- McGee !**

**- Euh oui. J'ai des informations sur Peter Meiller, il a un frère plus jeune, Daniel. . .**

Meiller ce racle la gorge pour faire comprendre à Gibbs d'abréger cet appel.

**- McGee je dois vous laisser.**

**- Mais attendez, y a beaucoup plus intéressant. Ziva et moi on pense . . .**

**- Bon travail McGee,** et il raccroche.

Meiller reprend le téléphone et l'éteint cette fois-ci puis retourne s'asseoir.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

**- Alors là, je n'y comprends plus rien.**

**- Quoi donc McGee ?**

McGee se lève et se met face au bureau de Ziva.

**- C'est plutôt rare que Gibbs nous dise bon travail, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Oh non ça lui arrive, et avec toutes les infos que tu lui as apporté c'est normal qu'il te l'ait dit McGee. Arrête de te dénigrer, tu es un bon agent.**

**- Non ce n'est pas ça Ziva. J'aurais compris qu'il me le dise si je lui aurais dit Toutes les infos.**

**- Ce n'est pas le cas ?**

**- Il m'a coupé la parole, m'a dit bon travail et a raccroché. A part lui dire qu'il avait un frère, il n'a rien voulu savoir d'autre.**

Ziva ouvre la bouche pour parler mais se tait en se plongeant dans ses pensées. Abby arrive dans l'open space avec Bert dans les bras à ce moment-là.

**- Salut les gars ! Des nouvelles de Tony ?**

McGee se tourne vers elle.

**- Non, pas pour l'instant.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? . . . On dirait que vous savez quelque-chose que vous ne voulez pas me dire. Vous avez des nouvelles de Tony et vous me le dîtes pas, c'est ça hein ? Ne me dites pas qu'il a recommencé ?**

**- Non Abby. Il va bien, enfin on n'a pas de nouvelle mais il est avec Gibbs alors ne t'inquiète pas. D'accord ?**

**- D'accord, mais qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse alors ?**

Ziva se lève et pose ses deux mains sur son bureau.

**- Ce n'est pas normal McGee.**

**- Quoi donc McGee ?**, demande Abby.

**- Abby, Gibbs n'a pas répondu une première fois au téléphone et ensuite n'a pas écouté les infos que j'avais sur un certain Peter Meiller. C'est pourtant lui qui m'a demandé de faire des recherches sur lui.**

**- Ziva a raison McGee. Gibbs même s'il est super inquiet, même s'il est à l'hôpital où les téléphones sont interdis, même s'il est dans sa cave à 3heure du matin, Gibbs répond toujours à son téléphone et écoute toujours ce qui peut faire avancer une enquête. C'est l'agent qui est en lui qui prend le dessus sur tout le reste. Y a truc de pas normal. Soit, . . . **Abby entrelace très fort Bert provoquant une flatulence de l'animal en peluche. **Oh mon dieu non ! J'espère que ce n'est pas ça. Soit Tony ne va pas bien du tout, soit . . .**

McGee et Ziva se regardent et se mettent à parler en même temps.

**- Soit une personne ne le lui permet pas.**

Ziva prend son portable et compose à son tour le numéro de Gibbs. Elle raccroche au bout de quelques secondes.

**- Répondeur.**

**- Ne jamais être injoignable, c'est sa règle.**

McGee se redirige vers son bureau pour s'équiper de son arme ainsi que de son badge et retourne vers Ziva préparée elle aussi. Abby arrête McGee par la manche.

**- McGee, tu m'appelles dès que tu peux, d'accord ?**

**- Je le ferais Abs.**

**- Promis ?**

McGee lui fait un délicat bisou sur la joue et lui chuchote.

**- Promis Abby.**

Et les deux agents se dirigent rapidement vers l'ascenseur pour rejoindre l'hôpital.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**- Agent Gibbs je présume.**

Gibbs se lève suivit de Meiller.

**- Docteur Kovac. L'agent DiNozzo n'a rien de grave physiquement à part de beaux hématomes sur le torse et une côte fêlée. Sa blessure à sa tête a nécessité quelques points de suture. Il a quand même une légère commotion mais rien d'alarmant. Nous l'avons placé sous perfusion pour le calmer et réduire son rythme cardiaque suite à sa crise de panique. **

Meiller s'avance.

**- Nous pouvons aller le voir.**

Le médecin fronce les sourcils en voyant cet homme. Meiller se met à sourire et lui tend la main. Le médecin la lui prend pour un salut.

**- Agent McGee, je suis son collègue.**

**- Ah très bien. Oui, vous pouvez aller le voir mais nous lui avons administré un calmant pour qu'il se détende. Il se réveillera dans une heure environ. J'aimerais le garder en observation pour la journée et la nuit, et si tout est ok, il pourra sortir demain matin. Mais si physiquement il va bien, il aura besoin d'un suivie pour son mal être interne.**

Gibbs et Meiller le remercient et le médecin quitte la salle après leur avoir indiqué la chambre de Tony.

Gibbs se met à l'encadrement de la porte pour barrer le passage à Meiller.

**- Allons agent Gibbs, vous n'avez pas envie d'allé voir votre agent.**

**- Vous n'irez nulle part vous.**

**- Vous me décevez-vous savez. Pensez à la future maman. Si vous m'empêchez de passer, ou si vous me tuez et que vous vous dirigez vers le hall sans ma présence, vous n'aurez pas le temps d'agir. Vous devrez faire un choix. Soit tuer ma tour en premier et dans ce cas vous aurez au minimum un mari veuf, soit tuer mon cavalier et dans ce cas vous aurez au minimum un enfant orphelin.** **C'est un choix difficile mais faisable je vous l'accorde. **

**- Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici vivant. **

**- Ca n'a aucune importance, si vous et DiNozzo aussi.**

Meiller lui enfonce son arme dans l'estomac.

**- Vous n'avez pas le choix d'avancer case par case agent Gibbs. Je vous l'ai dit, ma stratégie est sans faille. Vous étiez échec et mat avant de commencer la partie.**

**- J'en serais pas si sûr à votre place. Sachez que j'aie toujours un coup d'avance sur les idiots de votre genre.**

**- C'est ça, c'est ça. **

Meiller enfonce encore plus son arme dans l'estomac de Gibbs.

**- Maintenant vous avancez gentiment et en silence. J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Tony à son réveil en me voyant vous envoyer une balle dans la tête.**

Gibbs se tourne sans d'autre choix, ne voulant pas causer la perte de victimes innocentes et se dirige vers la chambre de Tony. Il ouvre la porte de la chambre et y voit son agent endormie avec le bruit de son rythme cardiaque sur le monitoring à ses côtés. Il se fait pousser par derrière par Meller et entre dans la pièce.

**- Je vous en prie agent Gibbs, asseyez-vous sur cette chaise. Moi je vais prendre celle à côté du lit, tout près de notre patient. **

Gibbs s'assoit sur la chaise contre le mur, face au lit, sans quitter des yeux Meiller, mais son regard fût détourné par l'entrée des deux hommes de mains de Meiller refermant la porte derrière eux.

**- Agent Gibbs je vous présente, mon frère Danny, et mon bras droit que je considère comme mon frère également, Nick.**

Gibbs se lève brusquement en serrant les poings.

**- Qu'avez-vous fait de la femme enceinte ?**

**- Elle va très bien. Rasseyez-vous ou je commence les hospitalités en mettant une balle dans le genou de Tony. Danny c'est lequel déjà qu'il s'est bouzillé au basket ?**

**- Le droit.**

Peter pose son arme sur le genou droit de Tony et sourit à Gibbs.

**- Quel mémoire n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Si vous lui avez fait du mal . . .**

**- Agent Gibbs ne me tentez pas.**

Gibbs regarde l'arme posée sur le genou de son agent et se rassoit.

**- Sage décision.**

Peter s'assoit à son tour.

**- Danny, tu n'aurais pas fait de mal à Kristie quand même ?**

**- Elle va très bien. Je crois qu'elle est allée au toilette.**

**- Si ce que vous dites est vrai, elle va surement aller tout raconter à la police et dans ce cas vous êtes tous les trois fichus.**

**- Oh non Nick ! Tu crois que Kristie ferait ça ?**

**- Pas de danger Pete. Ma sœur est allée enlever son faux ventre et retourne guetter à l'entrée ensuite.**

Gibbs passe son regard sur chacun des trois hommes, tous avec le sourire, et s'arrête sur Peter.

**- Et oui agent Gibbs, le bluff ne fait pas partie des échecs mais j'avoue que le poker est mon faible. C'est ce qui m'a permis de gagner ma vie pendant des années. J'ai un certain don avec les cartes. **

Gibbs plisse ses yeux, en se retenant de faire quoique ce soit pour éviter de mettre Tony en danger. Il est seul contre trois, il lui faut un plan et rapidement. Il soupire en voyant Nick se diriger vers la fenêtre, lui tournant ainsi le dos, pour vérifier l'extérieur et les deux frères se chuchotant à l'oreille. Ils sont tellement sûrs de leur coup, qu'ils en oublient de faire une surveillance rapproché sur lui et Gibbs sait que c'est leur point faible. Il baisse la tête et penche un peu son pied sur le côté. Peter lui a pris son arme de service, mais pas sa deuxième arme de sécurité à sa cheville et son couteau à sa ceinture. Gibbs se redresse sur sa chaise lorsque Nick se retourne pour s'adosser contre la fenêtre pour le regarder toujours avec le sourire.

Gibbs regarde Tony l'air paisible malgré la situation qui l'entoure.

Il a un plan, reste plus que le bon moment pour l'exécuter, lui aussi a des cartes sous la manche et a bien l'intention de s'en servir.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_Bon ce chapitre est tranquilou, mais vous devez vous doutez, avec cette fin, que le prochain sera . . . je vous laisse y penser. En attendant un avis pour celui-là ?_


	9. Mat ou tapis

**Kikou tout le monde.**

Voici le chapitre tant attendu. Un chapitre vraiment pas comme les autres.

Pas la peine de préciser que je m'excuse de ce retard, surtout que j'avais dit que ça ne se reproduirait plus, mais bon.

En plus, pas de réponse individuelle aujourd'hui, manque de temps je pourrais dire, mais c'est surtout que ce n'est pas mon ordi et donc je ne m'éternise pas avec, mais je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir.

Et puis bien sûr, bonne lecture.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

_- Tu es prêt ?_

_- Non, mais je n'ai pas le choix. . . C'est bien lui. . . Que s'est-il passé ?_

_- Meurtre._

_- Il a souffert ?_

_- La mort a dû être plutôt longue. . . C'est un pro._

_- Adieu papa._

* * *

><p><em>- Où est Gibbs ?<em>

_- Bonjour, à toi aussi Tony._

_- Où est Gibbs ?_

_- Tu as l'air contrarié !_

_- Un problème le bleu ?_

_- C'est toi qui va en avoir si tu arrives encore en retard DiNozzo. . . Tu as une bonne excuse ? . . . Plus jamais._

_- Tu veux que je m'excuse . . . aucune bonne raison n'est valable. . . Tu exiges ?_

_- Tu oublies à qui tu parles._

_- C'est vrai, Patron._

_- Tu veux te défouler, . . . rejoins-moi au ring._

* * *

><p><em>- Euh Tony !<em>

_- Euh McGee !_

_- Tony vous n'allez pas vous battre ?_

_- C'est le patron, je suis le larbin._

* * *

><p><em>- Tu ne veux pas de protection DiNozzo ?<em>

_- Tu veux te battre, non ! . . . Le grand Leroy Jethro Gibbs prend de l'âge et perd de sa crédibilité. . . Pas mal pour un ancien . . . mais tu as l'air fatigué._

_- Tu rigoles, c'était un échauffement ça pour moi._

_- Frappe, tu n'attends que ça depuis des mois._

_- Tu as tout faux DiNozzo. . . Tu fais parti de Mon équipe._

_- Tu n'es pas un électron libre Patron._

_- Arrête avec tes « patron ». . . Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

_- Je ne suis pas ton Saint Bernard . . . tu n'es pas un super héros._

_- DINOZZO ! _

_- Fais-toi une raison, Patron, tu n'es pas mon père._

* * *

><p><em>- Tony !<em>

_- Ziva !_

* * *

><p><em>- Du nouveau Steve ?<em>

_- Tu es en danger. . . Fais attention à toi !_

_- Comme toujours._

* * *

><p><em>- C'est un antidouleur, . . . c'est un ordre.<em>

_- Satisfait, Patron._

* * *

><p><em>- Tu as décidé de me faire la gueule ?<em>

_- La ferme le Bleu._

_- Oh ça va, tu me fais bien pire toi. . . Oh Tony, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je. . ._

_- C'est bon, tu as raison, je suis le pire des larbins et coéquipier._

* * *

><p><em>- Tu m'espionnes Patron ?<em>

_- Parle-moi._

_- Laisse-moi passer . . . Tu m'espionnes et tu enquêtes sur moi. . . Tu veux un alibi pour ce meurtre ?_

_- CA SUFFIT !_

_- Tu as ouvert ta boîte mail ? . . . C'est ce que je me disais. . . Je vais prendre ma journée._

* * *

><p><em>- Euh Tony c'est McGee, tu sais tout à l'heure . . . tu es le meilleur coéquipier.<em>

_- Tony je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. . . Je ne laisserais jamais mon grand frère. . . Ta terrienne._

_- J'ai lu ton mail, rappelle-moi._

_- Tony c'est Ziva, je m'inquiète pour toi. . . Je suis là si tu as besoin. Bisous._

_- DiNozzo junior, le fruit de sénior. . ._

* * *

><p><em>- Un autre s'il te plaît Jack.<em>

_- Tu as assez bu Tony._

_- Un autre._

_- Désolé._

_- Je vais trouver un autre . . . au plaisir._

* * *

><p><em>- Regardez ce qu'on a là les gars !<em>

* * *

><p><em>- Monsieur, vous m'entendez ?. . . Vous êtes dans le métro, . . . vous avez reçu un mauvais coup sur la tête.<em>

_- 5 heures 32, . . . et merde._

_- Il faut qu'on vous nettoie la plaie._

_- Non._

* * *

><p><em>- Tony ? Tony regarde-moi ! . . . Je sais tout. . . Je suis désolé.<em>

_- Alors-ça c'est la meilleur._

_- Y a pas d'interdit entre amis._

_- Nous ne sommes pas amis._

_- Tu es mon agent, . . . tu viens de vivre un drame, tu es la cible d'un tueur._

_- Tu n'es plus mon patron. . . J'ai déposé ma lettre de démission. _

_- Tu crois que je vais l'accepter ?_

_- Je l'a donnerais à Vance._

_- Je m'inquiète, . . . je m'inquièterais toujours pour toi espèce d'imbécile._

_- Quoi ? . . . Je t'interdis de m'insulter. . . Je ne fais pas parti de ta famille et tu ne fais pas parti de la mienne._

_- Ce n'est pas ce que je ressens pour toi._

_- Trop tard Gibbs, plus rien n'a d'importance, . . . Adieu Gibbs._

_- Si tu sors de ces bureaux, c'est à la morgue que tu te retrouveras. . . Tu débloques complètement._

_- Tu crois que je suis fou et incapable de me gérer ?_

_- Tu es triste. . . L'alcool te fait faire n'importe quoi. . . Tu ne franchiras pas les portes . . . pose tes affaires, s'il te plaît._

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, tu n'es pas mon père._

_- Ton père est mort Tony ! . . . Aller viens, on va voir Ducky, . . . je tiens à toi._

_- J'en peux plus Gibbs, c'est trop dur._

_- Tu vas surmonter ça._

_- Et si je n'avais pas envie. . . Ça serait tellement plus simple, pour toi et moi . . . une balle, une seule, rien qu'une. . . Je suis tellement désolé Gibbs._

* * *

><p><em>- TONY !<em>

_- Abby !_

_- Aller, viens Tony._

* * *

><p><em>- Gibbs, tu n'es pas mon père, tu es bien plus. Tes règles me font avancer . . . mais c'était mon père. . . Je suis désolé pour ce que j'aie dit et fait.<em>

_- On arrête avec les excuses inutiles. . . Ne refais plus jamais ça._

_- Merci . . . et maintenant._

_- On va voir Ducky, et on arrête le meurtrier de ton père, . . . ensemble._

* * *

><p><em>- Je suis bien triste pour toi Anthony, mais il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital.<em>

_- Je vais l'emmener . . . le prochain de la liste c'est Tony._

_- Il ne faut pas perdre de temps, . . . y a un malaise._

* * *

><p><em>- Mon portable perso, je ne l'ai plus.<em>

_- Tony calme-toi._

_- Je sais qui . . . je l'ai reconnu, . . . Peter John Meiller . . . accident de voiture, mon père qui conduisait, son père est mort. . . Mon père est mort Gibbs._

_- On est arrivé._

_- Mon père . . ._

_- Monsieur, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_- Crise de panique . . . taux d'alcool au-dessus. . . Ça va aller Tony._

_- Non Gibbs, je ne peux pas, . . . il faut. . ._

_- Je sais que c'est dur, mais laisse les médecins te remettre sur pieds._

_- Ne me laisse pas papa, . . .pas encore._

* * *

><p>Tony bouge la tête doucement de gauche à droite en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles aux autres. Peter se lève à côté du lit tout en regardant Tony. Nick fait un pas également vers le lit, tournant ainsi le dos à Gibbs qui avait remarqué avant les autres les yeux de son agent bouger sous ses paupières fermées.<p>

**- Ah ! Je crois que notre patient est en train de se réveiller, agent Gibbs. Vous êtes prêt pour le dernier coup? Le coup de grâce. L'échec et mat !**

**- Check.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- J'ai toujours préféré le poker aux échecs,** et en même temps il récupère son couteau et le lance dans le dos de Nick qui s'écroule au sol à plat ventre et empoigne Danny tout prêt de lui en entourant son bras autour de son cou. Danny maitrisé rapidement, il pose son arme qu'il avait pris juste après avoir jeté le couteau et la pose sur sa tempe.

Mais Peter a réagie vite également, en posant son arme sur la tête de Tony à son tour.

**- Jetez votre arme Meiller, ou je n'hésiterais pas à tuer votre frère.**

**- Et moi à tuer DiNozzo.**

Les deux hommes se regardent fixement attendant un signe de faiblesse de l'autre, pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'au moment où Tony arrête de bouger la tête pour finalement ouvrir les yeux d'un coup faisant détourner légèrement les yeux des deux hommes.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

_Bon ben voiloù. Alors ?_

_Prochain chapitre dimanche et là, je vous le promet._


	10. Fini de jouer

**Kikou tout le monde.**

Bon ben voilou. Chose promise, chose due.

Voici la suite avec un chapitre un peu court, maaiiisss, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de le finir autrement et puis j'ai un jour d'avance, non ?

Mon nombre de reviews a énormément baissé mais je peux le comprendre avec le temps d'attente long et un chapitre/résumé précédemment.

Je tiens quand même à remercier celles qui l'on fait et surtout j'ai dépassé les 100 en moins de dix chapitres, ce qui est la première fois pour moi ;)

_Coco :_ Tony et Gibbs c'est pour le meilleur et le pire (surtout).

_Lucie :_ Une suite plus rapide qu'avant et puis bonne vacance sans doute ?

_Ncilove :_ Merci de me remonter le moral en m'épargnant. J'espère que ce chapitre sera également super.

_Gwen :_ Voyons voir si tu as un bon flaire ?

_PBG :_ Ah les yeux émeraude de notre Tony, une des plus belles images de NCIS. Le rêve de Tony était une sorte de résumé pour se remettre dans le bain.

_Lili :_ Ah la tension, c'est ce que je préfère transmettre à mes lectrices. Je suis sympas hein ? J'espère que tu vas adorer celui-là aussi.

_Miryam :_ Tu as exactement compris ce que je voulais faire paraître. Un jour d'avance pour mes chère revieweuses comme toi.

Bonne lecture à tous.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

Ziva et McGee pénètrent dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital à grandes foulées. Ils se dirigent directement à l'accueil en brandissant leur badge.

**- NCIS. Agent McGee et ma collègue agent David. Où est la chambre de l'agent DiNozzo ?**

**- Quand est-il arrivé ?**

**- Fin de matinée.**

**- Un instant je vérifie dans le serveur.**

**- Plus vite s'il vous plaît.**

Kristie, la sœur de Nick, se tenant debout à côté, s'éclipse doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus à la vue des deux agents et se met à courir pour rejoindre la chambre de Tony. Elle pose sa main sur la poignée de la porte et fronce les sourcils à l'entente de bruits étouffés. Elle regarde à droite et à gauche, et ne voyant personne la regarder, sort un petit revolver de l'intérieur de sa poche et pénètre dans la chambre. Elle ouvre de grands yeux en voyant les deux frères se battre avec les deux agents.

En effet au moment où Tony avait ouvert les yeux, Gibbs et Peter avaient détourné légèrement les leurs. Danny, retenu par Gibbs, en avait profité pour empoigner la main de Gibbs tenant l'arme et ainsi la lui faire lâcher. Peter s'était mis à regarder son frère entamer un combat au corps-à-corps avec l'agent du NCIS. Tony malgré sa faiblesse due aux calmants, avait pris conscience du danger, et avait envoyé un coup de coude dans l'estomac de Peter déconcentré par la lutte à ses côtés. Il s'était recroquevillé légèrement et Tony s'était ensuite jeté sur lui, arrachant sa perfusion au passage. Les deux hommes s'étaient retrouvés au sol pour eux aussi combattre.

A présent, Gibbs et Tony ont pris le dessus sur leurs assaillants.

Gibbs se tient debout, au-dessus de Danny allongé entre ses jambes et le tient par le haut de son col de chemise. Et au moment où il s'apprête à lui donner un autre coup de poing, il sent une pression à l'arrière de sa tête.

**- Lâchez-le, ou je tire.**

Tony à califourchon sur Peter, le tenant lui aussi par le col, relève la tête pour apercevoir une femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, tenir en joue Gibbs. Et sans qu'il ait pu faire quoique ce soit, Peter lui envoie un crochet du droit au visage, le faisant basculer en arrière. Peter récupère aussitôt son arme au sol, tombée dans le combat, se lève et vise Tony, à présent allongé sur le dos, accoudé sur ses avant-bras.

**- Faites ce qu'elle vous dit agent Gibbs.**

Gibbs regarde Tony, le nez en sang, et lâche Danny. Il se redresse les mains en l'air et s'enlève de Danny qui lui, récupère l'arme de Gibbs, puis rejoint Nick, toujours allongé sur le ventre après avoir reçu le couteau de Gibbs dans le dos, pour vérifier ses signes vitaux.

**- Alors Danny ?**

**- Il est vivant.**

**- C'est vous qu'avez fait ça à mon frère. Espèce de sa. . .**

**- Kristie calme-toi ! On va lui régler son compte mais dit moi avant pourquoi t'es là ?**

**- Deux agents vont arriver d'un moment à l'autre.**

**- Aller lève-toi Tony.**

Tony regarde Gibbs attendant un signe pour savoir quoi faire mais fut tiré par son t-shirt pour qu'il se lève.

**- Aller plus vite.**

Kristie fait signe à Gibbs de se mettre contre le mur et s'éloigne de la porte, pendant que Peter prend, à son tour, Tony en l'enlaçant par le cou avec son bras et en posant son arme sur sa tempe.

**- Cette fois DiNozzo, je peux te dire adieu.**

Mais, au même moment, Ziva et McGee pénètrent dans la chambre, leurs armes en avant.

**- JETEZ VOS ARMES !**

Danny s'était relevé en même temps pour les pointer eux-aussi.

**- Ah non je ne crois pas. Vos deux amis sont en joues et vous-même. Vous n'aurez pas le temps de tirer, qu'au minimum vous perdrez votre collègue.**

Ziva et McGee regardent un à un, Gibbs puis Tony. Voyant le doute se former dans leur regard, Peter se met à sourire et commence à avancer, trainant Tony avec lui comme bouclier et otage.

**- Bien ! Je vois qu'on s'est compris. Alors maintenant vous allez me laisser passer avec votre collègue sans faire le moindre geste au péril de sa vie. Je vais sortir de cet hôpital et dans 10 minutes, une fois que je serais tranquillement en route, vous laisserez partir mon frère et mes amis. Pas d'entourloupe ou je le tue.**

**- De toute façon tu vas le faire comme tu l'as fait à mon père.**

**- Tais-toi DiNozzo, tais-toi.**

Peter et Tony passent devant Ziva et McGee impuissants, s'écartant du chemin pour les laisser sortir de la chambre. McGee reste en position, toujours son arme face à Kristie, qui elle, pointe Gibbs, alors que Ziva après un signe de tête de Gibbs, se met à suivre les deux hommes marchant doucement à reculons, à présent dans le couloir.

**- Ziva ! Tu te rappelles le coup que j'avais fait à l'ado avec sa bombe dans le lycée et les vidéos enregistrées ?**

**- La ferme DiNozzo.**

N'écoutant pas ce que lui demande de faire Peter, Tony continu de parler, avec un semblant de sourire à Ziva, toujours arme pointée vers leur direction, attendant que Peter fasse un faux mouvement pour tirer.

**- Tu avais dit que je m'étais inspiré du film avec Sandra Bullock et pas Bulldog.**

**- DiNozzo** **!**

Peter fulmine en voyant que Tony n'obéit pas, mais ne fait rien pour qu'il se taise, si ce n'est appuier plus fort son arme sur sa tempe, trop concentré à éviter les patients et infirmiers dans le couloir, surpris et apeurés par la scène s'offrant à eux.

**- Tu avais raison. J'ai toujours aimé Speed comme film, surtout le début. **

Ziva fronce les sourcils en écoutant Tony lui raconter son histoire alors que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de parler cinéma.

**- Tu t'en rappelles toi ?**

Ziva ne lui répondant pas se contente de contracter la mâchoire.

**- Mais si voyons ! Keanu Reeves, l'officier Jack Traven face à Dennis Hopper, Howard Payne le maître chanteur qui a son coéquipier ?**

Peter resserre son bras autour du cou de Tony le faisant ainsi grimacer, pour l'empêcher qu'il parle plus. Ziva, elle, resserre ses mains sur son arme voyant son collègue souffrir.

**- Tais-toi Tony, c'est bon je ne le laisserais pas t'emmener.**

**- Ah vous croyez ça ? Vraiment ?**

Ils sont à présent, tous trois dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital, où des cris se produisent par les personnes les entourant qui se dispersent, en les voyant arriver.

Tony essaie de bouger la tête pour avoir moins mal et continu de parler en fixant Ziva droit dans les yeux.

**- Je suis sûr que tu t'en rappelles. Temple demande à Traven. « Interro surprise. Un malade emmène une victime avec lui, que fais-tu ? »**

Ziva ouvre grand les yeux comprenant où il veut en venir et lui fait non de la tête.

Tony prend une grande inspiration alors que son visage devient de couleur rouge, en plus de son sang recouvrant ses lèvres et son menton dû à son saignement de nez, puis fait un minuscule geste de tête à Ziva pour lui faire comprendre qu'il est prêt et lui chuchote, assez fort et avec conviction, en même temps qu'elle.

**- Je bute l'otage !**

Et un coup de feu retenti faisant résonnance dans le hall de l'hôpital, puis un deuxième suivit d'autres, provenant du couloir.

* * *

><p><em>Lève la tête en sifflotant les mains derrières le dos. Euh, alors ?<em>


	11. Adieu DiNozzo

**Kikou.**

Bon ben voilou la suite et fin de cette fic. Normalement il devait y avoir un chapitre et un épilogue mais j'ai décidé de tout réunir avec ce dernier chapitre.

Je vous remercie tous de m'avoir lu, suivi et reviewé sur cette fic que j'aie eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire et à poster pour vous.

_Anna _: Je suis ravie que m'a fic t'ai plu et surtout que tu m'aies suivie.

_Jiraya_ : Beaucoup moins d'action dans celui-là et peut-être un peu TBC.

_Miryam_ : Ah on peut rien te cacher, à moins que . . . Et tu aimes le Tibbs ? Alors y en a encore un peu ici.

_Coco_ : Oh tu es trop gentille avec moi, par contre avec Tony. Il n'est pas fou juste un peu pas comme les autres.

_Lili_ : On me dit que je suis sadique et folle. Je vais rougir si ça continu surtout si je te rejoins en enfer.

_Mandy_ : J'ai fait aussi vite que j'aie pu pour cette suite et la voilà.

_Furieuse_ : T'inquiète moi-même à la bourre pour la tienne. Cogite pas trop c'est mauvais pour les méninges.

_PBG_ : AIPM ? C'est quoi déjà ? Et TBC ? En tout cas rien de tout ça comme c'est la fin, ni de Tiva, ni de Tibbs.

_Ncilove_ : Suite rapide pour une fois pour enlever le suspense.

_Ano_ : Review courte mais efficace.

**Bonne lecture.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Il s'était attendu à recevoir la balle et s'était focalisé sur le regard intense de sa partenaire. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à la recevoir à cet endroit. Il avait senti la balle pénétrer dans son épaule droite et en ressortir aussitôt de l'autre côté pour aller se loger dans l'homme derrière lui. La douleur fut-elle qu'un juron s'échappa de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Elle n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de tirer. Malgré ce qu'elle pourra dire, elle s'en voudra sûrement pour un long moment. Elle avait vu la douleur intense se lire sur le visage de son collègue et rien n'enlèvera cette image de sa mémoire.

Il avait été lâché rapidement après que l'homme ait reçu le même projectile que lui, surpris par cette action, et s'écroula à genoux, sa main gauche posée sur sa blessure.

Pour elle, il ne lui fallut qu'un dixième de seconde pour réagir de nouveau et tirer une deuxième balle sur l'homme qui avait fait beaucoup trop de mal.

* * *

><p>Il avait entendu un premier coup de feu suivi tout de suite derrière, d'un deuxième. Il ne lui en avait pas fallu plus pour prendre le bras de la jeune femme qui avait baissé sa garde suite à cela et ainsi le lui tordre pour lui faire lâcher son arme.<p>

Il avait lui aussi entendu les détonations et vu le minuscule regard de son supérieur lui donnant l'accord de passer à l'acte et avait, à son tour, tiré trois fois dans l'abdomen du jeune homme face à lui sans qu'il puisse réagir.

Il força la jeune femme à se mettre à genoux alors que le jeune homme sur son côté s'écroula au sol, sans doute mort. Il réceptionna les menottes que son agent lui lança et l'attacha aux barreaux du lit rapidement.

Il passa devant son supérieur en train d'immobiliser la ravisseuse et vérifia les signes vitaux des deux hommes à terre, sans vie à présent.

Il récupéra son arme et sortit de la chambre d'un pas rapide suivi de son agent arme en main également.

La peur l'envahit soudainement. La traversée du couloir jusqu'au hall d'entrée lui sembla être une éternité. Il croisa des gens en pleurs n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être à côté d'une fusillade mais ne s'y arrêta pas. Il arriva enfin dans le hall, son arme en avant, prêt à tirer s'il le fallait, mais fronça les sourcils en voyant enfin ce qu'il s'était passé.

* * *

><p>Gibbs ralentit le pas et s'avance du corps inerte au sol, les yeux grands ouverts mais sans vie due à la balle logée dans son épaule mais plus vraisemblablement celle en plein milieu de son front.<p>

Il abaisse enfin son arme et tourne la tête vers ses deux agents à côté en entendant Tony râler, assis au sol avec Ziva à genoux appuyant avec ses deux mains sur son épaule droite, où du sang s'échappe d'entre ses doigts.

**- Ziva, . . . il lui tire dans la JAMBE dans le film, Pas dans l'épaule.**

**- Si j'avais tiré dans ta jambe, tu aurais eu mal, mais il ne t'aurait pas lâché. Alors que là, au-moins la balle a traversé et l'a touché également.**

Gibbs s'avance d'eux en faisant signe à des médecins d'intervenir et s'agenouille.

**- Ah salut patron. Tout va bien de . . . votre côté.**

**- Tout est sous contrôle.**

**- Tant mieux.**

**- Que s'est-il passé ?**

**- Je demande à Ziva de me tirer dans la jambe et voilà le résultat.**

**- Je t'ai dit pourquoi. Sous la douleur, il t'a lâché et je n'avais plus qu'à lui mettre une balle dans la tête. Et puis j'ai tiré vraiment à l'extrémité de ton épaule, ça ne doit pas être bien grave.**

**- Quelques centimètres à côté et plus de DiNozzo.**

**- Oh ça va. Et la confiance alors ?**

**- La confiance ? Et la différence entre une jambe et une épaule tu connais ?**

Gibbs tourne sa tête vers Ziva.

**- Tu lui as vraiment tiré dessus ?**

**- Il me l'a supplié, comment renoncer à une si belle opportunité.**

**- Hey. J'aurais mieux fait de me mettre la balle moi-même ce matin.**

Gibbs et Ziva le regardent d'un coup surpris par ces mots mais surtout inquiets par ce qu'ils représentent. Tony essaie de sourire malgré la douleur qui l'envahit.

**- Ca va ! Je plaisante, cool.**

Ziva regarde Gibbs puis McGee debout à leurs côtés ennuyée, alors que Gibbs reste focalisé sur Tony pendant qu'il se relève suite à la venue des médecins.

Ziva s'éloigne également et se met près de McGee. Tony est à présent pris en charge par les médecins. Il lève à peine la tête pour regarder Gibbs, debout face à lui qui le fixe toujours, et baisse les yeux pour éviter son regard, gêné.

* * *

><p>Le surlendemain après-midi, Gibbs entre dans la chambre d'hôpital de son agent sans frapper. Il y trouve Tony assis au bord de son lit, son bras en écharpe, la tête baissée.<p>

**- Tony !**

Tony relève la tête sans un sourire.

**- C'est celui-là ?**

**- Yep, merci Boss !**

**- J'ai pris ces mocassins. J'ai pensé qu'ils iraient bien avec !**

**- C'est parfait. Ils viennent d'Italie eux-aussi. **

Tony se lève et prend le costume, sur son cintre, que lui tend Gibbs.

**- Je te laisse te préparer, il faut que j'aille signer les formulaires de sortie. Ca va aller ?**

**- A quelle heure est la cérémonie ?**

**- A dix-sept heures. On a le temps.**

**- Bien.**

Gibbs commence à partir.

**- Je reviens te chercher dès que j'en aie fini avec l'administration.**

**- Euh Gibbs !**

Gibbs s'arrête à l'encadrement de la porte et se retourne vers Tony, levé à présent qui le regarde.

**- Merci de t'être occupé de l'enterrement.**

Gibbs lui fait un hochement de tête accompagné d'un clin d'œil et sort.

Tony se retrouve seul, debout au milieu de la pièce. Il regarde son costume de haut en bas et soupire avant de rejoindre la salle de bain.

S'habiller, c'est avéré être plus difficile que prévu avec sa blessure à l'épaule. Il est en train d'essayer de nouer sa cravate, quand il entend frapper à la porte d'entrée de sa chambre, puis celle-ci s'ouvrir. Les mains toujours sur sa cravate défaite, la tête baissée, il retourne dans la chambre.

**- Ah Gibbs, tu tombes bien. Impossible de . . .**

Deux mains se posent sur sa cravate en même temps. Il enlève les siennes et lève les yeux vers la personne face à lui.

**- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Gibbs ne frappe jamais.**

**- Tu es pourtant un bon enquêteur.**

**- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obli . . .**

**- Je sais.**

Tony lève légèrement la tête et se laisse finalement faire.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais qu'on se rejoignait au cimetière ?**

**- Je sais.**

**- Ah ! Et tu as préféré venir ici parce quuueee ?**

**- Pour t'aider à nouer ta cravate !**

Tony baisse les yeux et regarde à présent sa cravate nouée comme il se doit.

**- Merci Ziva ! . . . Merci d'être là.**

Ziva lui pose sa main sur sa joue faisant lever la tête de Tony vers elle. Ils se regardent plusieurs secondes, Ziva, le regard empli de tristesse en voyant Tony les larmes aux yeux.

**- Je ne pensais pas que ça allait être aussi dur. Je . . . je pensais . . . ça fait trois jours, je croyais . . .**

**- Chuuttt !**

Ziva lui pose son autre main sur son autre joue.

**- Tony, je sais. C'est pour cela que je suis là et que nous serons tous là pour te soutenir pendant la cérémonie mais aussi le temps qu'il le faut après. D'accord ?**

**- Il me manque Ziva, il me manque tellement.**

Ziva enlève ses mains et les fait glisser derrière lui pour l'étreindre doucement. Tony engouffre son visage dans les cheveux lâchés de Ziva et ferme les yeux un instant en soupirant pour éviter de pleurer.

Ils se séparent ensuite et Ziva essuie une larme solitaire sur la joue de Tony qui se redresse et se met à sourire timidement.

**- Alors, comment je suis ?**

**- Tu es parfait. **

**- C'est ce que je voulais, pour lui faire honneur.**

**- Ça vient des DiNozzo d'être aussi élégant, **lui répond-elle avec un clin d'œil.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre à nouveau.

**- C'est bon tout est . . . ah, bonjour Ziva.**

**- Gibbs.**

Gibbs regarde Tony habillé à côté d'elle et s'avance de lui.

**- L'hôpital m'a donné cette écharpe noire si tu préfères !**

**- Tu penses à tout.**

**- Je vais t'aider à la mettre.**

Ziva s'éloigne un peu pour laisser place à Gibbs, qui enlève d'abord l'écharpe blanche pour ensuite la remplacer.

Il lui pose ensuite sa veste de costume juste par-dessus les épaules et se positionne face à lui, en lui posant une main sur son épaule valide.

**- Prêt ?**

Tony inspire longuement et se détend la nuque en penchant sa tête de droite à gauche pour enfin répondre.

**- Allons-y !**

Gibbs lui serre l'épaule amicalement avec sa main puis l'enlève. Il récupère le sac de sport de Tony avec ses affaires de rechange qu'on lui avait amené pour son séjour à l'hôpital et ouvre la marche.

Tony se met à le suivre et sent qu'on lui entrelace les doigts de sa main gauche. Il tourne légèrement la tête en faisant un fin sourire à Ziva avant de serrer sa main doucement pour ne pas la lâcher ou la perdre à son tour.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

Au cimetière, Tony est accueilli par une longue étreinte d'Abby, une poignée de main de McGee et une de Palmer, d'une embrassade de Breena et d'une accolade de Ducky.

Ils font leur chemin ensuite jusqu'au lieu de l'inhumation.

Une fois arrivé, Tony se positionne face au cercueil de son père avec une photo de lui dans un joli cadre doré posé dessus avec une couronne de fleurs blanches. Il touche délicatement le cercueil puis s'en détourne pour rejoindre les autres et prendre place sur une chaise en face.

Tony n'écoute pas l'office alors qu'il commence. Il regarde d'abord les personnes présentes, beaucoup d'hommes d'affaires et peu de femmes contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé. Et ensuite se met à regarder la photo de son père juste face à lui. Il sort un bout de papier crayonné, de l'intérieur de sa veste, et le froisse en fermant sa main pour la laisser ainsi. Le prête l'invite à se lever pour son discours mais il ne l'entend pas. Le prêtre réitère mais Tony est focalisé inlassablement sur la photo de son père occultant tout le reste.

**- Tony !**

Il entend finalement son prénom à son côté et tourne la tête vers Gibbs qui vient de l'appeler lui aussi deux fois avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

**- C'est à toi !**

Tony se lève finalement et va vers le pupitre muni d'un micro face au public.

Il regarde longuement devant lui sans un mot, un point imaginaire. Abby et Ziva s'échangent un regard inquiet, McGee et Ducky se regardent également mais de façon questionneuse, Palmer se contente de baisser les yeux pour éviter de voir l'invulnérabilité si peu connue de Tony en serrant la main de sa fiancée. Gibbs, quant à lui, ne le quitte pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que Tony détourne les siens pour tomber sur le regard de Gibbs.

Les deux hommes s'échangent un long et intense regard avant que finalement Tony se remette à regarder la photo de son père à présent sur son côté.

**- Je suis désolé.**

Sont les seuls mots prononcés avant qu'il ne descende de l'estrade en faisant tomber son papier et part sous le regard étonné et triste de toutes les personnes présentes.

Le prêtre reprend place pour continuer l'évangile afin d'enlever la gêne occasionnée par ce geste quand Gibbs se lève à son tour pour rejoindre son agent en courant.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Tony s'arrête devant la voiture de Gibbs et monte du côté passager. Il reprend sa respiration devenue rapide due aux émotions et frappe plusieurs fois de rage le tableau de bord. Il se laisse aller ensuite dans le fauteuil, la tête en arrière contre l'appuie-tête. Il ferme les yeux en même temps qu'il desserre son nœud de cravate et sursaute en rouvrant les yeux à l'entente de la porte du côté conducteur claquer.

**- Gibbs ? Je . . . je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver.**

**- Ca va mieux ?**, lui demande Gibbs, installer sur le siège lui aussi, en lui montrant le tableau de bord.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**- Moi rien et toi ?**

**- Je te demande pardon ?**

Gibbs démarre la voiture et enlève le frein à main.

**- Tu as besoin d'un conducteur, non ?**

Tony se contente de le regarder ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

**- Bien !**

Gibbs met en route la voiture dans un crissement de pneu à la grande surprise de Tony, obligé de tendre son bras gauche et de poser sa main sur le tableau de bord pour se tenir.

Gibbs ne ralenti pas alors qu'il prend un virage serré sur la gauche faisant basculer Tony sur sa droite, son épaule blessée heurtant la vitre.

**- CA SUFFIT !**

Gibbs se met à freiner d'un coup les faisant tous les deux pencher en avant.

**- Bon sang Gibbs, c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu veux nous tuer c'est ça ?**

Gibbs, toujours les mains sur le volant, tourne la tête vers son agent, qui le regarde avec un mélange de peur et de haine et commence d'un ton neutre.

**- Je croyais que c'est ce que tu voulais DiNozzo !**

**- Hein ? Mais non, je . . .**

Gibbs lui coupe la parole en haussant le ton cette fois-ci.

**- Trois jours que tu as fait une tentative et depuis tu en ris avec des blagues douteuses.**

**- Oh ça va ! Tu préférerais que j'en pleure.**

**- Non mais que tu arrêtes tes conneries en commençant aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais en partant d'ici ? Tu croyais fuir encore une fois ?**

**- C'est faux ! Je ne fuis rien. Je . . . je . . . C'était trop dur.**

A présent Gibbs reprend d'un ton calme et apaisant.

**- Ecoute Tony. Je sais que c'est dur et tu sais que je le sais. Mais ça sera encore plus dur à vivre si tu t'en veux de ne pas l'avoir accompagné jusqu'à la fin.**

Tony tourne la tête pour enlever tout contact avec son supérieur et regarde par la fenêtre.

Gibbs le regarde quelques instants et sans un mot remet en route la voiture pour faire un demi-tour et rejoindre à une vitesse normale sa place d'avant.

Les deux hommes reviennent au moment où tout le monde s'en allé. Tony s'avance et passe devant le reste de l'équipe debout, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Tony s'arrête devant la tombe de son père où le cercueil est à présent en terre mais non recouvert.

**- Venez les enfants. Il vaudrait mieux laisser Anthony seul un moment.**

**- Mais . . .**

**- Ducky a raison Abby. Il nous rejoindra quand il sera prêt.**

**- Gibbs, je ne pense pas qu'il faut le laisser . . .**

**- Abby ! Il sait qu'il n'est pas seul . . .**

**- Mais . . .**

**- Je le surveillerais de loin.**

Abby se tourne une dernière fois vers Tony, toujours bien droit, la tête baissée vers le bas en direction du cercueil et s'en retourne pour suivre les autres.

McGee s'arrête en voyant un papier par terre vers l'estrade. Il le ramasse et le déplie. Il regarde les autres s'éloignant de lui et décide de faire demi-tour pour rejoindre Tony.

Sans un mot il se positionne derrière lui attendant le bon moment.

**- J'ai l'impression d'avoir un garde du corps McBodyguard.**

Tony se tourne vers son collègue qui lui tend le bout de papier. Tony fronce les sourcils et le prend pour regarder ce que c'est. Il relève ensuite les yeux vers McGee qui était reparti toujours sans rien dire. Tony le regarde marcher de dos et chuchote.

**- Merci Tim.**

Tony se remet face à la tombe et s'agenouille. Il regarde une dernière fois le papier et sourit.

**- Je devais te faire un discours pour te dire adieu et combien tu étais un homme bien. C'était assez compliqué. J'ai mis toute la journée d'hier à essayer de faire quelque-chose de correct et grâce à toi je me suis amélioré dans le jeté de papier dans une corbeille. Le Bleu ne va pas être content. Et finalement j'ai écrit celui-là juste avant que mon Boss arrive pour m'emmener ici. Voici ce qu'il en est sorti : Je te déteste. Tu m'abandonnes encore une fois mais le pire que tu pouvais me faire c'est de me laisser tes dettes. Et pourtant, bon sang que je t'aime. Je te déteste parce que je t'aime et je suis fièr d'être ton fils, ton Junior, ton mini toi.**

**Voilà. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour montrer mes sentiments on se demande de qui je tire hein papa. ?**

Tony prend une poignée de terre dans sa main et la laisse se déverser lentement sur le cercueil de son père. Il se relève ensuite et lâche le papier dans la tombe.

**- Prends soin de maman, mais aussi de Gio.**

Il se dirige ensuite vers ses collègues et amis qui l'attendent vers les voitures. Ils le regardent tous avancer vers eux. Un franc sourire se dessine sur son visage en voyant tous ses amis, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire les autres également.

Tony défait un peu plus sa cravate au moment où il arrive et s'arrête devant eux.

**- Ah je ne sais pas vous mais moi j'ai une faim de loup. La bouffe à l'hosto ce n'est décidément pas mon truc.**

Les autres se mettent à rire en voyant le sourire tant connu de Tony, franc et charmeur, avant que Ducky leur propose de tous venir chez lui et de commander le plat préféré de Tony, des pizzas.

Palmer et Breena se dirigent vers leur voiture alors que McGee, Abby et Ducky montent dans une autre. Tony ouvre la portière arrière de la Dodge de Gibbs avec sa main gauche et regarde Ziva.

**- Je t'aurais bien fait une révérence mais mon bras en écharpe m'en empêche on se demande pourquoi ? Alors si mademoiselle veut bien s'installer.**

Ziva s'avance et juste avant d'entrer dans la voiture se met devant lui et le regarde de haut en bas.

**- La canne ça ne te serait pas allée. Tu aurais fait trop ton crâneur.**

**- Crooneur tu veux dire ! Ah Sinatra dansant avec son micro en guise de canne, c'est la grande class.**

**- Non, non, c'est bien ce que je voulais dire, **et elle entre dans la voiture en souriant.

Tony ferme la portière derrière elle et fait le tour par derrière la voiture et tombe nez à nez avec Gibbs.

**- Ca m'apprendra à être galant avec une Ninja.**

Gibbs sourit timidement et lui tend une photo pliée.

**- Steve a fait parvenir au NCIS tout ce que t'on père avait sur lui le jour de sa mort. Et y avait ça à l'intérieur de sa veste. J'ai pensé que tu la voudrais maintenant, le reste est sur ton bureau.**

Tony fronce les sourcils et prend la photo et aussitôt Gibbs le laisse pour entrer dans la voiture côté conducteur. Tony le regarde pénétrer dans l'habitacle et déplie la photo. Il la regarde attentivement et lève la tête en direction du cimetière, en souriant.

**- Ma plus belle journée de pêche !**

**. . . . . . . . . . **

_Voilou, ça vous a plu ? _

_Miryam m'a fait penser à un bonus avec une discussion individuelle entre Tony et McGee, Abby et Ziva au sujet de sa tentative de suicide et donc je vais y réfléchir._

_Et y aura surement un bonus avec un deuxième round entre nos deux têtes de mules masculines sur le ring._

_Alors ?_


End file.
